Story Of My Life
by kellz1pt5
Summary: "His name stares back at him from the innocuous paper in his hands. His destiny had been written long before he was even born. Just like Skye, he's very important to HYDRA, more important than Whitehall realizes. "We're in this together." Skye hopes that comforts him." Coulson & Skye come across startling news while researching the city, The Obelisk and Skye's father. Coulsye
1. Death Of An Avenger

**Hey all! So this new season has been AWESOME! The original idea to this story was a sequel to my last story, "Mirrors"; but I revamped it and have decided to set it by itself.**

**I hope you all enjoy and can't wait to see what y'all say!**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine.**

* * *

**"Death Of An Avenger"**

May 2012

Moments After Coulson's Death

_"Sir?" Maria Hill's voice filters through his deep concentration as she comes to a stop near him._

_"Commander Hill?" He automatically says in a questioning tone as he fiddles with Coulson's bloody Captain America trading cards._

_"Those cards…" she trails off briefly as Fury lifts his head to look out in the skyline. "They were in Coulson's locker, not his jacket." She points out with crossed arms. Neither looks at the other._

_ "They needed the push." Fury responds, to which Hill lifts her eyes to look over at him. Then, their attention is averted to the Avengers leaving._

~Don't Let Go Just Yet~

_Later on after the Battle of New York is conquered, Fury tends to clean up. He is finally – late at night – able to get some downtime. Sitting in his office chair, he revisits fingering Coulson's cards as he decides on what to do with the man. He has a project in the works that Coulson himself had been in charge of, but the report and thumb drive that sits on his desk before him tell him it's not the smartest move._

_Yet, as he glances down at the closed file, he gets the sense that it's the route he should go – despite all of the possible negative outcomes._

_Finally unable to resist any longer, Fury slaps the pile of cards on the desk in exchange for the file and thumb drive. Sighing heavily, he finally walks over to put the thumb drive in to watch once again Coulson's resignation video. As it begins, Fury walks back over to his desk but surpasses it in favor of his view. Clasping his hands behind his back in a typical fashion, he stands watching the traffic below._

_So many circulating thoughts run in his head. __**I failed, Dad. You gave me **__one__** job and I failed! Project T.A.H.I.T.I. sounds like the best option. He **__has__** to be here. Everything will fail if he doesn't! **_

_"You're thinking loudly again, Sir." Commander Maria Hill's voice startles him out of his thoughts. He jolts, half turning to the doorway where Hill stands uncertain, arms crossed like she's protecting herself._

_"Commander Hill?" He questions, turning fully to face her as she propels into the room. Coulson's voice is continuing his transmission. Quickly, Fury tells it to pause. "Why haven't you gone home already?"_

_Hill stands with her hands on the back of the chair before his desk. "Same as you." She glances over at the frozen frame of Coulson in mid-speak. "Trying to figure out a way to bring him back." She looks longingly at his face. "__**We**__ failed, Nick." She states unnecessarily._

_"__**I know**__." Fury stresses, looking at the cards again._

_"It was __**our**__ job to keep him out of danger, and–" she starts, looking anywhere but at Coulson or Fury._

_"We should've been stricter with him from the beginning, despite what his parents and my father said. He would have been more cautious." Fury picks up the cards._

_"Do you __**honestly believe**__ Phil would've been more cautious?" Hill says it in a disbelieving tone._

_"I doubt it. He probably thought he should fear no fear, that he was protected." He eyes the file again. "I know a way we can bring him back – hopefully – but it will come at a cost. And I want to keep his destiny from him until the time comes. Maybe this time, he'll be a little more cautious."_

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. A Game Changer

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter! Very proud of it. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**"A Game Changer" (Chapter 2)**

01:57 am

Playground Basement

Deep in the Playground's basement – far away from the holding cell – is a large storage room lined with rows upon rows of slate gray metal filing cabinets and racks of artifacts from various missions. He can't believe how much information S.S.R. has accumulated during its run; he could spend hours upon hours reading through the excitement of the glory days. Nowadays, he barely has any time to enjoy reading an old Captain America comic book, let alone spend time down here.

Director Phil Coulson hasn't been in this room since Koenig gave him and May the tour of the secret vaults shortly after they settled in. As he unlocks the metal door, an excitement courses throughout his veins. Behind this door is a world of endless wonder, or so he suspects. Key in hand, he jiggles it before slipping it into his right pocket as his left hand yanks the heavy door open.

The room is much larger than he assumed. What seems like millions of light tan storage boxes filled the room with filing cabinets. It appears someone had been attempting to convert the contents in the storage boxes to filing cabinets, but they abandoned it in a hurry. From his advantage point at the top of the stairs, he could see a loose design of the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem.

_Fury._ He muses as he jogs down the six-step concrete stairs.

Coulson realizes it's late, too late to begin a search, but he hopes Peggy Carter's "secret" files provide some information on "The Obelisk", the city, or where Skye's family originates. He's well aware that they're all connected; he's just not sure exactly how and he's trying _not_ to involve Skye any more than he already has to. Evidence from their last encounter with anything to do with her father definitely suggests to keep her as protected as possible.

He _can't_ let anything happen to her – not any more than what has already occurred. Coulson's not sure how he would cope if she were to suddenly vanish from his life. In that aspect, he can totally understand her father's logic behind what he does; but he'd never resort to just killing to get what he wants unless it was absolutely necessary.

All of that has led him here.

He heads straight to the first table that's visible from the doorway. There's more than twenty other table and chairs like this one strategically placed throughout the room, but this is the closest one to the door. This aisle spans large and long, already lined with filing cabinets that stand next to one another and the loss of the storage boxes. It's obvious that this first section of the room has already been converted. It's the half back part of the room that hasn't been completely converted.

His plan for moment is to start with this section and move out from there. Unfortunately, there's no category cabinet or paper list of what section is what – at least none that he's found yet. Everything's been digitally categorized, however, but he's not willing to wake Skye after the past few weeks she's had.

No. This is something he needs to do on his own for right now.

He's almost to the table when he looks to his left at the last cabinet before the opening where the table and two chairs sit under a large ceiling industrial light. The top drawer's old yellowed card catches his attention.

_Phillip James Carter_

_D.O.B: July 8, 1964._

The label piques Coulson's interest, causing him to place his right hand on the metal handle but not enough to ignore that nagging feeling that he's invading Peggy's personal files. The mere name _Carter_ makes him wonder whether it's just a name or if this person is somehow connected to Peggy Carter.

Staring at the name, his eyes widen when he rereads the birth date. It's _his_ birth date. He dismisses the idea of it being him because there are thousands to millions of people who happen to share his birth date. Squelching the guilty feeling down, Coulson presses the button in and yanks it open. He surveys the contents of the drawer, discovering several thick expansion file binders - bound together with a large rubber band. He picks a pack up – three together – and tests the weight. It weighs at least two to three lbs. Coulson sets it on top of the cabinet before delving further in the drawer. More of those binders – sets of three – fill the rest of the drawer, along with several photo albums and a single manila envelope. The lack of a case file makes him retract the drawer back far enough to read the card again. Underneath the name is typed: Peggy Carter's Personal Collection.

He furrows his eyebrows. "What?" Coulson questions as he slides it as far open as it's allowed, retrieving a photo album and the thin manila envelope. He slams the drawer shuts and grabs the bound binders with his free hand as he resumes heading for the table. Depositing them on the table, he drags a chair far enough to drop into.

Now that he's sitting before this out-of-place content, he realizes Director Carter may not have wanted anyone to see this. Then again, she had left it at S.H.I.E.L.D. so she must've wanted him to look through it. Shoving that guilty feeling aside, he refocuses his attention to what lies before him.

Coulson begins with the binders, lifting them and slipping the old band from the binders. As he opens the first one, he sees handwritten letters. Reaching in, he draws a small handful of them out, flipping them over and blowing the dust from the parched material. It's not something he's expecting. His predecessor had written letters to someone she called "Little One" whom, he assumes, is this "Phillip Carter". As he delves in the first group of letters, the words she's written to "Little One" brings back vague memories of things he remembers hearing from a woman that wasn't his mother. He can definitely tell Peggy Carter had a deep affection for this child.

Out of nowhere, he hears footsteps approaching from behind. He momentarily freezes, not certain which one of his agents has ventured down here in this abandoned, dank basement room. Cautiously, he turns in his seat and looks down the wide aisle, spotting Skye coming toward him.

He sighs, letting his shoulders slump and relaxing in his seat upon seeing her.

"Skye, what're you doing up? Thought you were sleeping." Coulson says as he averts his gaze to the material in his hands and she gets within earshot. He chances a look at her appearance – definitely disheveled. Her hair has been thrown up in a loose ponytail, and she wears loose-fitting clothing – a black zip hoodie over a sports grey T-shirt and black jogging pants (all with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo). Still, to him, she looks beautiful.

_Where'd that come from?_ He questions himself but chooses not to pursue it any further for the time being. Coulson frowns at the fact that she looks like she's just awaken from a nightmare and seeking her security blanket. "You okay, Skye?" He drops the papers and makes his way to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answers as he stops in front of her, leaning to the side to look past him. "What's all that?" Skye points to the mess on the table.

He twists his waist to look back at the table. "Oh." Coulson twirls to face her, meeting her gaze. "Couldn't sleep." He motions for her to follow him. She easily catches up to him and walks beside him to the table. "So I decided to come down here and see if S.S.R. had some old information on 'The Obelisk', city, or anyone who has association with the 084, but I stumbled upon this instead." He answers, motioning to the material.

Skye lifts the manila envelope, turning it over in her hand to see any description that might have been left. She finds nothing and therefore turns it back over. She gestures to it. "You mind if I help? I can't sleep either."

He shakes his head. "Go ahead. Maybe you'll find something that give me a clue as to who this stuff belongs to." Coulson slides into his chair while Skye gets the other chair, dragging it to sit next to him. He picks up the first letter and hands it to her. "It's addressed to someone called 'Little One' and the drawer's labeled 'Phillip Carter'."

Skye pauses, dropping the unopened envelope and letter back onto the table. "You just said who this belongs to. No need to look further into it." Skye interjects, slicing her eyes over to meet his. "I'm going to go back to bed and maybe force myself to sleep. You should do the same, sir." She turns on her heels and begins to head to the door.

"Skye, wait! I'm not finished!" He calls after her, but she keeps heading toward the door. Coulson bolts from his chair and starts after her. "Wait!"

"Go to bed, sir!" Skye tells him in her most authoritative voice.

By now, he's frustrated. "Director Carter wrote them!" He calls, hoping it catches her attention. It does.

Skye halts and turns on her heels to face him. An expectant expression hits her face.

"Director Carter never had any relatives named Phillip, neither did either of her children. Her husband's name was Jack Seamark. Their children were named Michael and Karen." Coulson supplies as he comes to stand before her. "Please, help me." He pleads in a begging tone. "I just want to give these to whomever they belong to."

Skye hates when he uses that tone and gives her those puppy dog eyes. It's a cave in for her. She's powerless to be set against whatever he's wanting. Rolling her eyes, she passes him and walks back to her chair, sinking it in. "Well," she begins, looking back at him. "Let's get started."

Coulson warmly smiles as he walks back to his own chair, settling in it as he grabs the letters he'd been reading before being interrupted. He's pleased that Skye obliged. "You start with that envelope and one of those binders, and I'll look through these letters and together, we can look through the photo album." He instructs, lifting the second binder and placing it in front of her. "Then, we'll move on to the rest."

"Rest?" Skye questions.

Coulson's eyes flick over to her questioning ones. "Yeah, there's a whole drawer full of binders and photo albums. He must be someone important to have a whole drawer dedicated to him." He turns back to the letter

"I see." Skye picks up the envelope and opens it. "But Coulson?"

He once again averts his gaze to her, arching a questioning eyebrow.

"I could easily run a name search while we go through all of this." She suggests as she peeks inside the envelope. The envelope simply holds two pieces of paper. Skye reaches in, drawing them out carefully and setting the envelope on the binder.

"That'd be a smart idea." He starts to say, but she holds up a hand to quiet him.

"Hold that thought, sir." She tells him, looking at the second page. Her face slips into a dumbstruck expression. He sees the color in her face drain. "If this is real, then we already know him." Her voice sounds strange to him.

Coulson averts his gaze to what she's looking at. "What?" He reaches for them, but she's quick to move them out of his reach.

"Maybe you should read more of those letters." She tells him, evading his curiosity.  
"C'mon, Skye." He reaches out for them again. "Who is it? Stop dragging it out." Coulson catches her eyes and ceases all attempts to grab it. Her eyes are watery, and it pulls at his heartstrings. He hates when she's hurting. Skye has a heart-pulling look on her face. "Skye, what's wrong?" He asks in a low, softer voice that's heavy with concern.  
Wordlessly, she hands it to him, dropping her gaze from him. She can't bear to witness his reaction. Heartbroken already, she's not sure she can handle it falling to pieces. However, she's determined to be there for the fallout. It's the only push she needs to force her eyes to watch him.

He's taken the papers from her and is now reading them. She watches as the color seems to drain from his face and a dumbstruck expression settles on his face. She wants to touch him, but she's not sure he'll accept an embrace or the simplest of physical contact.  
He can't believe what he's seeing. On one paper is a birth certificate for Phillip Carter, but the second one is an adoption paper that nearly stops his heart...again.

Name: Phillip James Coulson.

They're quiet as he processes what this means. She watches him with a guilty expression, despite not having anything to do with his shattering news, wanting to reach out and rein him back to the edge. He just stares at his name before dropping both papers on the pile.

"No." He says, scooting his chair back and shooting out of it. "No way. My parents would've said something. It's not true!" Coulson backs away from the table and Skye. His gaze moves to Skye, eyes full of tears. "I-I need some air."

"Coulson, wait!" She calls, bolting out of her chair as he turns on his heels to escape. Skye narrows her eyes at his running away. It shocks her because she can't recall a time he's ever done that without reason. So she lets instinct take over and chases after him, abandoning their work.

They're halfway to the door when Skye grabs his right hand, twirling him to face her as she stops in front of him. Studying his face, she sees silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Just like he is with her, she hates when he's hurting and tries any way possible to help him through it. Letting go of his hand, she raises that hand to wipe away some of his tears. It's a touching, intimate moment – shared between two emotionally wrecked individuals – that leaves goose bumps on her skin and a turnaround to their norm (he's the one who's usually consoling her). After wiping away his tears, she trails both hands down his bare arms until their hands clasp.

"Skye." He says her name in that broken, lost, heavy-emotional tone that sets her mind back to all those tender moments between them. She recalls the time she pulled him back from drowning in his devastating memories under the memory machine as well as the time she was on her way to see the light. It hadn't been only the GH-325 that pulled her back; it'd been his conviction to save her.

"I'm here, AC." She assures him, choosing to use her favorite nickname for him instead of using 'sir' or 'Coulson'. Now is not the time to be professional. "We're in this together." Skye hopes that comforts him.

"Why?" He asks distractedly, brokenly, sounding like a little lost boy. She knows he's not referring to what she's just told him. "Mom would've told me." He reiterates.

Skye can't stand it any longer. Drawing him against her, she lets go of his hands to wrap her arms around him instead. He stiffens at the contact, having been caught off guard. "Maybe she wasn't able to." She suggests in a muffled tone as she rests her head against his heart, its beat bringing a comfort to her. He slowly thaws and accepts her hug, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her more tightly against him.

"I need to know." He finally responds, staring at the innocent table. "Stay with me?" He asks in a vulnerable tone as he pulls back to enough to look into her chocolate brown eyes. As her gaze entices him, he can't help but see the beauty of her that Ward could see. She's amazing, intriguing, yet a force to be reckon with if she gets pissed off. It makes him wish he was the lucky one to call her _his_.

That's about the time when all of the negatives in his wish come tumbling free. She's too young, probably doesn't see him like he wants her to, been untainted by all he has witnessed, etc. It's then when reality brings him back to the present.

She flashes a smile. "Of course." She says in a low, warm tone as she withdraws, leaving only her hand in her body's wake. He misses the warmth and comfort she provided. Her right hand slides down his left arm, landing in his hand. The trail her hand leaves on his arm still tingles with warmth. Skye entwines her fingers in his hand and turns away from him, dragging him back to the table.

Back to where his story begins and has yet to end.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. In The Beginning

**Sorry, it's taken me a while to get this up. For that, I've decided to add another chapter after this one. Might be a few days before I post the chapter after that, considering I've got a busy few days in the mere future. Love early Christmas!**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think! It keeps me motivated! That, and my lovely beta, Skye Coulson. :)**

* * *

**"****In The Beginning"  
**

Saturday, December 14, 1963

To My Little One:

Well, it's official! In less than nine months, you'll be here. So far you've not given me too much trouble, which by the way has been a much better pregnancy than my last two pregnancies. Both your brother, Michael and sister, Karen gave me so much trouble. I can remember not being able to eat pepperoni with your brother and watermelons with your sister. Hopefully, you continue not to give me troubles.

As I sit on my couch in the living room, I find myself thinking back on how you came to be. My assignment was to gather intel on my organization's greatest enemy, Hydra, exploiting your father's fascination for me when I first arrested him back in 1945. Hydra is a Neo-Nazi organization bent on world domination with terror intentions. They must be stopped at all costs. Unfortunately, my dear little one, you haven't even been born yet and already, you're in the middle of it.

Your conception was rather…unexpected. I didn't go in expecting to have a tryst with a Hydra leader. My intentions were purely for the sake of S.H.I.E.L.D. However, your father is very charming, intelligent, and unfortunately _very _ruthless. His baby blue eyes are what first drew me to him in the first place, even back in 1945. They're very similar to Jack's. Guess I have a thing for blue eyes, eh, little one? Anyway, we had a successful "operation" – at least he was thrilled – and we had some wine. One thing led to another and now you're on your way.

The strange part of all of this is that no matter how you came to be, I love you. I just hope that Hydra won't taint you. Although your father doesn't know you exist, my hope is that he _never_ finds out – at least until you're old enough to know not to be influenced by his work.

Love,

Mommy

~You're Meant For This~

Seven Months Earlier

Location: Classified

_A flurry of activity descends on the floors of the newest S.H.I.E.L.D. agency. Sounds of chit-chatter, filing cabinets being either opened or shut, the tap-tap of typewriters, walking or running, etc makes up the excess noise._

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Peggy Carter walks swiftly with her female assistant down a large gray theme corridor toward the Director's office. The brown eyed, brunette director has just returned from a meeting with the World Security Council and wants nothing more than to finish the day's paperwork and go home to the kids and Jack._

_"__Ma'am? Mr. Behr left a message. He's on his way." Her assistant informs her as they enter the waiting room/secretary's office._

_"__That's great." Peggy grumbles under her breath. "I just saw him."_

_Her assistant just shrugs as she moves to sit at her desk. Peggy walks past her assistant's desk, opening the door to the inner office. Sitting on her clean desk is a stack of file folders needing her attention. It looks like it'll be a while before she gets home._

_"__Send him in when he gets here. The sooner we get this meeting done with, the sooner I can go home." Peggy tells the younger woman. "Thanks, Marcie." She shuts the door, sighing as she surveys the spacious room with the beautiful view. _

_Peggy smoothes the wrinkles in her uniform, sighing heavily before setting her mind to work on the task at hand. Meanwhile, Marcie returns to her to do list as well._

_About an hour into reviewing files, she hears a knock on her office door. Looking up, Peggy sees a dark-headed Caucasian man waving at her in the small inset window. The Director smiles as she drops her pen and waves him in._

_"__Hey Peggy." The man greets in a friendly tone after opening the door and stepping inside._

_Peggy chuckles. "Hey Henry, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_Henry Behr is the Head Councilman of WSC. If he comes knocking on her door, it can't be good._

_She spots something in his hands behind his back, but she can't tell what it is exactly. Looking back at him, she waits impatiently for him to start._

_Henry produces a file from behind his back, presenting it to her. Its contents are limited. "It's from General Clark. Some of his people spotted Hydra operatives moving into a new building. We need someone to go undercover."_

_Peggy looks down at the file again. She picks up a pen and drags a pad of paper beside the folder. "I can generate a list of agents you can look at. Then–"_

_"__No." Henry interrupts._

_Peggy lifts her head, uncertain. "What? It won't take long, Henry."_

_"__We already have someone in mind." He eyes her, seeing the unasked question. "WSC has made the decision already." _

_Peggy frowns, disliking the very idea that _no one_ asked her before. She _is_ the Director. "Excuse me?"_

_Henry steps forward, leaning on the edge of the desk with his hands supporting him. A serious expression sets on his face, leaving no room for argument. "We want _you_ to go in." The two have known each other since their early twenties, so it shouldn't come as a shock that they want her to do the assignment. They know she'll get it done right. _

_"__Me?" Peggy says, displaying a complete surprised expression. "Why me?"_

_"__You're excellent in the field. I've read the reports. My choice is you." Henry pushes off the desk. He trusts her with his life, knows her like the back of his hand. "Plus, you've dealt with these types before."_

_Peggy slowly half shakes her head. "I take it that I have no choice in the matter?"_

_"__None." He drops another folder on top of the opened one. A plane ticket slides out. "You leave tomorrow." Then, he leaves._

_Peggy huffs, fingering the ticket as she ponders how Jack's going to react._

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Discoveries

**Second chapter in play...**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**"****Discoveries"  
**

Staring at the open thick file before him, Coulson holds his "birth certificate" in his left hand while his right hand holds the very first letter. The letters have been completely removed from the binders.

Skye sits on the table, legs curled underneath and looking through the first photo album. It's been a little over two hours since the discovery, and neither of them have any intention of going to bed any time soon.

Aside for the occasional sound of paper turning, the room has been quiet. Skye has glanced over at him on occasion to check on him. He's still carrying that stunned expression on his face; and she wishes she could provide answers, but she can't. In the short span of time between discovery and now, he's barely made a dent in the beginning of the letters. As she observes him, she can only imagine how it must be to believe you're the son of one man only to discover you're the son of your organization's enemy. At least, Skye has grown up with no knowledge of who her parents are – until now.

Coulson is having trouble comprehending everything. He can't believe that Peggy Carter had a secret son, and that son is _him_. It brings so many questions to mind. Okay, Peggy's his mom, but it makes him wonder who his father is. All he knows for now is that he was a Hydra leader.

He physically shudders before setting his birth certificate aside to resume reading the letters. Skye chuckles, making him look up and over at her. "What?" He smiles, looking back down but waiting for her to speak.

Skye pulls an old small picture out, smiling before flipping it around to face him. It's him when he was two or three. He's standing in a backyard in front of a woman presenting a flower to her. They identify the woman as Peggy who kneels in front of him. Both he and Peggy are giving identical smiles. It seems to be an innocent, touching moment between a mother and son.

He takes the picture from her, looking at it closer. She looks so happy with him. He wonders what made her give him up. Flipping it over, he reads the inscription on the back.

_Phil (age 2) And Peggy (Age 47), Summer 1966_

Coulson smiles; a warmth overcomes his system. He's pleased to see it because he doesn't have any photos of his youth. Setting it to his left, away from the mess on the table, he steals a glance at her before restarting the letters addressed to him.

Meanwhile, Skye continues delving in the photo album. Briefly, she glances over at him and watches him focus on reading. "You know," she begins, "you were a cute kid."

He smiles. "Really?" She nods. The smile reaches the corners of his eyes.

Skye can't help but to feel warmth spread over her when he gives her _that_ smile. She's always found him intriguing since her interrogation in the Bus, perhaps when he and Ward first entered her life. Of course, Mr. T1000 had duped her, but Skye suspects she's had a thing for Coulson since the beginning.

"Yeah." She admits as her heart escalates.

Coulson's smile widens. "So…" he begins, letting the question trail.

Skye arches her eyebrow in question.

But he doesn't complete the thought. "Never mind." Coulson says, shaking his head.

"What?" She asks, giving him ample time to respond. "Tell me, AC." Skye says in a stern voice when he continues staying mum.

"I was just wondering what you thought about me now." Coulson finishes, shying away from her.

Skye tilts her head to the right – something she only does when she's contemplating – and studies him. After about a minute, she gives him an answer. "Well, you haven't changed much."

Coulson turns back to the task at hand. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth as a blush rises from under his collar. He's pleased with her answer. It's definitely made his day.

Skye grows quiet as she once again looks at the photos. Moments later, she speaks up again. "She really loves you, AC."

"My _mom_ loved me." Coulson corrects her. "Peggy threw me away because I wasn't her husband's child. Instead, I was an accident _and_ the son of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemy."

Skye furrows her eyebrows and sets her jaw. "_Director Coulson_." She grounds out, causing him to look over at her with a panicked expression. "Don't ever call yourself an accident again. I'm not usually one to bring in religion or whatever, but I'm going to." She huffs before finishing. "You're here for a reason. God has an awesome plan for you."

Coulson bites back a smile. She is repeating words his mom used to tell him. While his dad worked for the Secret Service, his mom was a church-going nurse. "Mom used to tell me that all the time."

"Well good. Your mom knew what she was talking about." Skye says, closing the folder. She gets up and walks to his desk. Stopping in front of it, she holds it against her chest. "I'm going to bed." She tells him, moving her arms and handing it to him. "You need to as well."

He shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good."

She narrows her eyes, crossing her arms. "We've been at this for over two hours! Plus we have a busy day ahead of us."

Coulson shrugs. "I wanna read more, find out who my father is."

"Right. Well, We need to have fresh eyes to look more into this." She flashes a smile. He does the same. She watches him lift the open binder, place his stack of letters inside and slide it on top of the other binder. "And you, mister, _are_ going to bed." Skye walks around the desk and practically manhandles him out of his chair.

"Hey!" Coulson protests, taken aback by Skye's strength. "Ow!"

"Really, AC!" Skye speaks with disbelief, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Remind me _not_ to let you train with May anymore." He tells her as she keeps her grip on his elbow. Normally, he could use some kind of maneuver to escape, but he's been thrown off that she actually caught him off guard.

His room is upstairs in the private quarters section of the Playground and down the hall from the garage, so it doesn't take long for her to walk him to his room. She lets go of his elbow at the second he stands in his doorway. "Please get some sleep." Skye prays. Coulson just stands there, crossing his arms.

"I'm not tired." He pouts.

Skye arches an eyebrow, sets her body language to irritated, and crosses her arms. He sees a _daring-to-defy-her_ expression on her face, leaving him uncomfortable to protest. That confuses him, considering _he's_ the director.

"Bullshit, AC!" Skye exclaims. "These past few months have been wearing you down. I can see it; May can see it!" She speaks in a raised voice. "And I _won't_ lose you!"

His eyebrows rise in surprise. There's something in the way she acts, the way she's so adamant about not letting him leave her alone, and she's trying her hardest to figure out everything they need to know about their current mission…that causes his heartbeat to escalate. A natural smile surfaces, and he can't help but to feel warmth and happiness whenever she is around.

"Skye." He says in a warning tone, but it doesn't faze her.

"You gave me a chance when no one else did, never gave up on me even when I made the mistake of betraying S.H.I.E.L.D." She points out. "I won't let you let yourself go." She waits a minute. "Do I need to tuck you in?" She says with complete sarcasm.

Coulson bursts out loud in laughter. She looks appalled. "Sorry, sorry. It just struck me as funny."

She ignores that answer, leaning to the side and spotting his queen-size bed. "Seriously? You have a bigger bed than any of us." She states, surprised.

"Fury was a big guy. Probably knew it'd be more comfortable than a twin-size bed." Coulson explains. She looks back at him. "All right, I'll go to bed."

"Good." She's satisfied. "I'll see you sometime later today." Skye startles him when she envelops him in a hug. "I'm sorry that your whole world's been ripped out from under you."

Coulson's eyes naturally close while he revels in this hug. It's true: his world has been ripped out from under him, but she's there to keep him tethered.

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Forming The Entourage

**Here is the real Chapter 5. I'm soo sorry for getting it mixed up with Chapter 6.**

* * *

**"Forming The Entourage"**

SUNDAY, JANUARY 5, 1964

My Dear Little One,

So far it's still been an easy pregnancy. You're growing in perfect health – as much as the doctor can see – and looks like a tadpole, which Jack has started calling you.

Jack has assumed the role of Daddy already! He forgave me for what happened and understands that things can happen. My husband is a caring man and told me that it didn't matter whether you were his or not, he plans to raise you along side your siblings. I've been overjoyed. He's gone out at all hours just to get your oddball cravings you seem to want Mommy to eat! He reads, sings, and talks to you even though you can't hear him yet. I keep telling him that, but he doesn't seem to care. He says, "My son or daughter will come out knowing his or her father's voice. I don't want it to feel uncomfortable around me." I assured him that you wouldn't. He also says you're going to be his little famous baseball player if you're a boy and his little princess like your sister if you're a girl! I see you foregoing the famous stuff and hiding behind the curtains – more like me than your biological father.

He and the Council feel that you will need some sort of protection. Hydra is everywhere, and we've been worried that word will get back to your biological father of your existence. I don't know what'll happen if he knows. I suspect that he'll take you and raise you under his wing. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN! The Council, Behr, and we have a motion in play.

Director Behr – my boss – has assembled a group – your protectors – called "The Entourage". Each member will be required to have a tattoo of the family crest on his or her upper right shoulder blade. You won't know who they are unless you happen to see the tattoo. Look at you: you aren't even born yet and you're already a S.H.I.E.L.D. prince. The story behind my pregnancy has been kept at the highest security. No one but a few of us know, and we'd like to keep it that way until it's time.

I just wonder how you'll react when you find out. I can only imagine. You won't be spoiled rotten, either, despite what Jack says. Okay, the way it's looking, I am going to have to be the discipliner again in the family because he sure doesn't unless I'm not there.

I know this entry is a little short, but Jack's fixed us some yummy hamburgers and they're calling my name.

I love you,

Mommy

LOCATION: CLASSIFIED

_**Slap**! Peggy startles in the chair at a secluded. Councilman Behr slides into the chair beside her, chuckling. "What was that for, sir?" the mother-to-be questions as she glares at her boss._

_"Just keepin' ya on your toes, Peggy." He says, sliding the file over to the man next to her. "I need you to take care of this one."_

_The man opens the file, briefly reads it, before looking back up at Behr. "Yes, sir."_

_Peggy looks over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the content but chooses not to speak up._

_Behr looks at her. "How is the little one?" The ending half of that sentence is spent staring at her stomach._

_Peggy smiles, gently placing her hand over the bump. "It's doing great!" She answers in a happy tone. "The doctor says it's developing as it should be."_

_Behr smiles. "Good." He says in an unassociated voice…a carefree parent's kind. Just as quickly as it appears, his smile and attitude vanishes, replaced by business mode. "I've selected a group of people for you to look over. Together, we can decide who'll be fit to protect the baby."_

_Peggy's taken aback, surprised that her boss is considering her input. As far as she understands, this child may be hers biologically, but it has ultimately turned into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s baby._

_Behr eyes her. "You look surprised there, Peggy?"_

_"I..." Peggy begins, shaking her head to get rid of the cobwebs that flooded her head. "I just thought S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't ask my opinion on who protects my baby."_

_"Ah!" He understands what she's saying. "That right there…'my' is the very reason why I'm letting you have your say. It's important that you feel confident enough in the people who're chosen since you've decided to raise the child yourself. You won't feel the need to complain."_

_Behr was blunt. Anyone who knows the man can easily tell a person that. It's part of the reason why he is the spokesperson for the WSC, the negotiator between WSC and its subsidiaries. He isn't afraid to go in the dark, to tell a person what needs to be said or should be said. Peggy has to admit that she has respect for the man in that aspect. "I know Jack and I will both feel more relaxed knowing who they are."_

_Behr pauses, flicking his eyes over at Peggy. "Does Sergeant Carter know?"_

_Peggy looks at him with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. "Uh…was he not supposed to know?"_

_"He's in the military. Not exactly a good move, but perhaps it'll come in handy." Behr states, considering the possibilities adding the soldier to the mix._

_Peggy narrows her eyes. "Jack will be my baby's father." She speaks her husband's name with venom to get her point across. The man before her may be her boss, but his status doesn't carry any weight when it concerns her family or the meaning of family in that moment. "He's already settled into that role. Michael and Karen are already telling us future plans of what they're going to teach him. They've settled in the role of doting big brother and sister."_

_Behr smirks. "See, the baby already has a good sense of family. It'll be well loved." He turns to the stack of files, setting three aside and sliding them over to the mother-to-be. "We've already established that I will be apart of the group; the second choice is yours; and the third one is my choice."_

_Peggy nods slowly as she ignores Behr's file to focus on Behr's choice. "Li May?" She says the name slowly, reading the basic details on the tab before flipping open the file. It lists his basic details and missions he was involved in or has been involved in. Twenty-eight-year-old Li May was born in a Hong Kong, China and moved with his parents to America when he was three years old. Having grown up in Pittsburg, PA, Li became a spy for the CIA. He's one of Behr's trustworthy assets._

_"Li and I have been close since we were roommates in college. I trust him with my family's lives, myself included." Behr tells her. Peggy nods once again as she snaps the file closed, holding it out for him to take._

_"I want my brother, Luke to be a part of this group." Peggy informs him._

_Behr's jaw slacks in surprise. "Y-your brother?" He stutters. "B-but he's…"_

_"I know." Peggy stresses in a low voice. "But Luke could travel with him if need be. I know he'll do it if asked." Peggy eyes Behr. "If it comes down to it, he may even have to go to my hometown. They'll protect him there."_

_Behr jots down some notes. He's known her for years, knows her past – more so than her husband. There are things about the Director that should never be revealed; some secrets are meant to remain as such and shouldn't be explored._

_They slip in to silence as they each look through files, passing them off to the other once they've been read throughly. There's still one more person to choose from. The councilman pulls another file from the stack, looking through that person's details. After reading the file, he writes the person's name down on the pad of paper._

_"Here's one to consider." Behr tells her, holding the file out for her to take. She looks up at him before lowering her eyes to the file and grabbing it. "Hershel Corbin, leader of the Guard, security for the World Security Council. They're the mop up crew, dealing mostly with covering events the public isn't ready to hear. They step in when we're out of our capabilities."_

_"Basically a sister to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Peggy points out._

_"Pretty much." Behr agrees._

_"He'll do." Peggy settles on him. She comes across Howard Stark's file. Snapping her head up to look over at Behr, she looks at him with surprise. "Howard Stack? What is his name doing here?"_

_"I thought since you've known him from the war and worked closely with him, he would be someone you'd feel safe protecting your child." Behr explains, frowning. "Am I wrong to put him in the pile?"_

_"No!" She's quick to answer, failing to see the smile on Behr's face when she looks down at Stark's file. "No, it's fine." She says, distractedly. "Mr. Stark will be honored to be a protector for the baby. He did help create S.H.I.E.L.D. It's only fair he's involved with its baby."_

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	6. An Unraveling Story

**I have to give you all a major apology. This chapter was mixed up with the original Chapter 5. Those of you who have already read this chapter, please read chapter 5, then you can skip to the next chapter. I am soooo very sorry!**

**Enough on my A/N. Onward with the story!**

* * *

"An Unraveling Story"

Coulson sits down in the vault, delving further into the mystery of his heritage. For once, they have downtime as Skye and her team run a search on possible Hydra locations.

"I thought I'd find you down here." Skye says out of nowhere. Coulson half turns in his chair, looking back at her. She leans against the last cabinet before opening to the space he's in, arms crossed.

"I can't help it." He admits, turning back to the stack of letters before him. "There's so much here. I swear she's written a letter to me every day from the time she learned about me to the time she retired." He thumbs through the stack as if that's the whole collection. "I wonder if she continued writing to me even after leaving S.H.I.E.L.D."

Skye walks over to his side, leaning over his shoulder to look at the papers. "Maybe." Coulson moves the top of the stack and places it to the right, focusing on the pile in front of him. She watches him pick up the first page and begin to read. "Perhaps, you could find her or her relatives. It'd probably be worth your while." Skye suggests, moving to sit in the chair beside him.

"I figured you came down here to read with me." Coulson supplies her unasked question.

"Not the only reason." She lifts the first page. "I actually came down here to tell you that we found a possible Hydra location."

He pauses, lifting his head to stare straight ahead. Slowly, he meets Skye's eyes who stare at him. "Where?"

"Hawaii." She answers off-handedly, gently setting down the page and turning to the photo album. Opening the album, she smiles brightly when she sees a young Phil Coulson in a backyard somewhere at possibly age 5 or 6 with a manmade astronaut helmet, posing with a tall man kneeling beside him, hands on Coulson's smaller shoulders. A cheesy smile, filled with gaps of missing teeth, makes her happy for that innocent child. The Phil Coulson of today has the world on his shoulders, something she's sure this child version of him never thought was possible. "When was this?" she points to the picture.

Coulson looks to the picture, smiling at the memory. "It was the summer of 1970, six-years-old with the dream of being an astronaut. My dad indulged me while Mom kept deterring my dream. She kept saying it'd never happen, that I was meant–" he pauses, eyes widening. "Whoa."

Skye gives him a confused look. ""What?"

"My mom…she always told me that I was meant to do something else." He sighs. "Only months later, Dad's murder was what set me on the path of being an agent. Mom actually encouraged it in her own way." Coulson shakes his head as he flips the page in his hand. The date is set just a few days after his father's death. "Listen to this: 'I've just come home from Bob's funeral, and no words can describe how I feel right now. He was a good man, wonderful husband and father, and one of my best friends. My heart broke when I got the news. Henry, Julie's brother, relayed the news and I could hear her crying in the background. It's a phone call no one wants to get. Bob was a veteran from WW2, so he got the standard twenty-one gun salute and they gave you the flag. You hadn't the slightest clue what was going on, but somehow when you looked at Julie, you seemed to just know how to comfort her. All you had to do was give her a bright toothy smile and it made her smile. It's times like this when I'm glad you were placed with the Coulsons. You gave her a reason to carry on when her husband died." He comes to a stop, pauses, takes a moment to allow a fleeting memory of her father to surface before moving his left pointer and thumb to rub the light tears budding at the corners of his eyes. He clears his throat before reading one more sentence out loud. "'The greatest gift I could have ever given Julie is you.'"

Skye has a compassionate expression on her face and reaches out to gently place her hand over his. Lightly squeezing it, she watches him. When he looks at her hand before looking up at her, she awkwardly retracts it, looking away from his eyes. She returns to the photo album, Seconds later, his hand sneaks away from the paper and slips over her hand, giving it a light squeeze. She breaks out with a bright grin, stealing a glance at him and meeting his gaze. He's giving her a small smile.

"You should go see her." Skye suggests.

His right eyebrow rises quizzically. "Why? I'm pretty sure Fury made sure she knew I had been 'killed' in the Battle of New York. Besides, she's in a nursing home with Alzheimer's disease. Probably doesn't remember having a third child."

"Never know." Skye shrugs. She really thinks it would be good for him to at least officially meet the woman who gave birth to him, the woman whose ideals he inspires to put to good use.

Coulson's gaze turns away from her to stare down at the letter in his hand. He's debating. On one hand, he wants to go meet her, but he doesn't want to upset her, especially in her delicate stage of life. Then again, if she's coherent, then maybe he can get some answers to burning questions that aren't explained in her letters.

"Hey." Skye pulls him out of his thoughts in a soft voice, causing him to look over at her. She maneuvers their hands to where hers is over his. "We're in this together." She hopes that comforts him. "I'll go with you if you want me to."

Coulson nods as he mulls over what to do. By the time he sets the letter down on the table, he's made his decision. "Yeah, I'd like that." He gives her a small smile.

"Good." Skye lets go, turning back to the photo album. "Let me know when you want to go."

"Will do." He responds, lifting another page to begin reading.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. A Blast From The Past

**Here is Chapter 7, and it's the right one!**

* * *

**"A Blast From The Past"**

WEDNESDAY, MARCH 11, 1964

My Dearest Little One:

I'm so excited! You've started kicking me. Granted, they are light flutters but still I'm enjoying knowing you're developing normally. The doctor says from what he can see everything's on schedule and normal. Although I'm enjoying being pregnant again, I've been starting to feel ready for you to be here. I'm not the only one though. Your father and siblings are ready as well.

There's been a lot going on around here. The war between S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra has intensified. We've discovered more locations where they have been residing, lost men during the gunfire, and confiscated plenty of items that required cataloging and placement. S.H.I.E.L.D. has acquired allies in different countries, plenty of safe houses, and secret bases. I want to make sure S.H.I.E.L.D. will always have a back-up plan should anything go awry. Also, I'm building it so that one day you will be its director and lead it in the right direction. S.H.I.E.L.D. will be your gift from me.

It's just too bad that I may not get to watch you grow up and prep you.

A case reunited me with your biological father, and I fear he may have realized your paternity. And I'm almost sure the man is infatuated with me. Minor tells lead me to believe that. After the visit, I made plans with Behr to protect you. It just saddens me that I may not have honor of raising you. My hope then would be that somehow you will find your way home.

Love,

Mommy

**LOCATION: THE RAT**

_Walking down a hallway towards the interview/interrogation room, Peggy Carter-Seamark has replaced her usual brisk walk to more of a waddle. Although she enjoys the pregnancy and bringing this asset into the world, she's not liking her slowness and all of the emotional turmoil that comes with pregnancy. She's apprehensive about coming here. The last time she saw Werner Reinhardt, she rearrested him. He'd vowed to find her, that she would get what was coming to her. Then he spoke Hydra's mantra._

_"Ma'am?" the agent who accompanied her grabs her attention. She turns her head to look at the young man, giving him a small smile as he motions to the interrogation room._

_"Thank you." She says as he puts his hand on the door handle. "Is he ready to talk?"_

_"Yes, Ma'am." The agent tells her as he opens the door, stepping to the side so she could enter._

_Reinhardt looks up as the door opens, a shocked look upon his face before morphing into a pleased smile. "Why, hello Agent Carter!" He greets happily, as if they are old friends. Peggy approaches the table where he sits, much like she did after arresting him the first time. "Or shall I say, Director Carter."_

_Peggy keeps a straight face, but a shiver runs down her spine. She's not sure how she managed to keep it hidden. "Doctor Reinhardt." She says by way of greeting in a deadpanned tone._

_Reinhardt lowers his gaze from her eyes until they stop on her protruding stomach. "You are pregnant." He states in a questioning tone._

_Peggy looks down at her stomach, placing her left hand over it. The overhead light hits the diamond, making it sparkle. "Yes."_

_"And married." He states in a disappointed tone. Peggy doesn't indulge him with a response. "How far along? You look perhaps six or seven months along." He lifts his gaze back to meet hers, smiling widely. "Do you remember what we did six months ago?"_

_Peggy pauses, standing next to the empty chair at the table and jaw dropping. Her heart rate increases. He can't possibly be going there. It was one time, and she had no feelings but utter hatred for him. Right? Right? She hasn't really thought about him in that sense since his arrest, shouldn't have thought like that, especially considering she's married with children and supposed to be in love with Jack. Now that he mentions their encounter six months ago, it brings back all of those feelings she had while on assignment. The loneliness, the flattery he provided during their time together, and the warmth he provided when they sort of became an item are just a few memories that come to mind as she stares at him._

_And those blue eyes still makes her heart flutter. It's then Peggy drags her gaze to the table and sits down across from him. She refuses to respond._

_Reinhardt lets the smile drop before asking one more question to that conversation. "Is it mine?"_

_The burning question lingers in the air. She's not sure how to respond to that. Peggy should've said no right off the bat, but she hesitates and Reinhardt assumes it's a yes._

_He looks like he's expecting her to say no. At first, his expression is mostly curiosity but as the silence lingers, it turns to nervousness. She can clearly see his outer demeanor has fallen to vulnerability. Now's the time to strike._

_"Doctor Reinhardt, I'm not here to talk about my unborn child. We're here so you can give me the information I need." She speaks in her in charge voice, which provokes a smirk from him. Peggy ignores it, producing a file that she has brought with her. She opens the file, picks up the first page, and flips it around so he can see it. "Can you tell me about him?"_

_It's a photo of a German man named Alarick Kerchek, a noble member of Hydra and a mutual Hydra leader to Reinhardt. There's been sighting of Hydra activity in Russia but nothing definitive has been discovered. Peggy wants to get as much information on Kerchek as she can in preparation to locate him and arrest him._

_But Reinhardt's not quite finished with their previous conversation. His expression hardens, and she notes the narrowed eyes. "You should know…" he speaks in a dark tone. "if this child is mine, I will find a way to take it from you and raise it in Hydra ideals. There are many members of Hydra, and I have people that I trust with my offspring. Like the saying says 'it takes a village to raise a child'."_

_Peggy immediately feels intimidated, worried. She's used to his tone of voice directed at others and knows he means every word. What she has feared since she found out may actually come into existence._

* * *

**TBC...**


	8. The Writing On The Wall

**Just because it's been so long, I'm adding this chapter as well!**

* * *

**"The Writing On The Wall"**

The persistent compulsion to carve has taken a lot of Coulson's time away from continuing delving into Peggy Carter's letters to him. When under the carving trance, he feels like a soldier trying to write out instructions on how to get home, but his mind is missing vital pieces.

It's been putting a toll on his body.

And he feels bad for keeping both May and Skye up throughout their designated night.

As Bill Gordon's "Blue Jays Dancing" plays as background music, Coulson's well into carving. Just when he's almost done with a line, his knife's blade breaks.

He grunts. "Damn it." He curses, shaking the aching muscles in his right hand as he steps over to the table where replacement blades are. Abruptly, his music is cut off, prompting him to look up and over at it.

Skye's setting the needle in its spot before turning to look at him with a disappointed look on her face. Decked out in a loose-fitting sweatshirt and jogging pants, she loosely crosses her arms. Looking every bit as attractive to Coulson as she does in her everyday clothes, Coulson silently curses and chastises himself. She's pissed off at him, so he shouldn't be thinking like that at a time like this.

"How long were you standing there?" he has the audacity to ask, appearing like he was a child with its hand caught in the cookie jar.

She looks away as she says, "Long enough." Then, she walks to the side and closer to face him as she continues. "May gave us specific instructions. You go on a date with the crazy wall, I have to chaperone."

He's looking down as she explains her appearance and looks up as she finishes. He lets the silence in the room be for a few minutes before speaking. "I didn't want to wake you."

Skye's touched but she's still irritated. "Does it look like I've been sleeping?" she retorts.

He breathes heavily, just staring at her before tossing the knife on the table. "What's keeping you up?"

"It's all connected." Skye answers as he looking back at his work. "Everything." She shakes her head, moving her hands as she continues. "Ward has information about my father, who just happens to have the alien buzzkill device which is somehow connected to the writing that's related to the GH serum that is in _our_ blood." She comes forward. "Like we're pieces to a puzzle." She stops, crossing her arms again.

He's turned halfway back to stare at the wall. "Except, we don't what the puzzle is or how the pieces even fit." Coulson says.

"Ahh, it's a hacker's worse nightmare." Skye sighs irritably. "Everlasting gobstopper of firewalls." She approaches the wall until she's standing next to him. "And how does Hawaii fit?"

"I don't know." He turns his head to look at her, short of breath. These frequent sessions with the wall ends with him trying to catch his breath, having used an extreme amount of exertion. "That's why we need answers." He says before looking back at the wall. "I'm sorry Hawaii was a bust."

She slumps her shoulders. "I was the one who searched for it. That's on me, not you." Skye assures him. He opens his mouth, but Skye cuts him. "Don't feel guilty either." Her heated gaze dares him to defy her.

Again, the spark of attraction hit him like a freight train. He frowns, chastising himself.

~ ONE MAN CANNOT DEFEAT AN ARMY, BUT HE CAN LEAD A CONQUERING ARMY. ~

HANK'S WELDING &amp; ELECTRIC

The events leading up to this moment as he hangs from the ceiling resonates through his mind. He feels an array of feelings as he watches Derik, mostly guilt from pushing Skye into the cell, yet he knows he did the right thing.

He worries she'll never forgive him.

It still won't rest as he fights with Derik. It's only until he sees the completed work below the loft when he can finally move on. His chest and forearms sting from where the madman/killer inflicted his wounds. Coulson not only hears Skye behind him, but he can feel her. He feels in tune with her, yet that's been a bomb waiting to explode since she was injected with the GH serum.

Coulson lets go of the madman and faces Skye. "I'm okay, Skye." He assures her in a soft tone.

She hesitates, keeping the gun raised at him. They have a short staring contest as Skye debates whether he's just playing her or being truthful. When he spans his arms open for an awaiting hug, it clicks. She holsters her gun before walking into his open arms, wrapping her arms tightly around the middle of his back. She rests her head in the junction of his neck and collarbone. He doesn't hesitate to wrap one arm around the middle of her back and on the nape of her neck.

"Don't do that to me again, Coulson." She speaks, voice muffled from his shirt. "_Ever_." She stresses.

Coulson sighs, smiling. "I won't." He promises, letting the smile fall. "I'm sorry." He apologizes when he feels her shuttering. She's crying. _Great_. Coulson slumps his shoulders, never wanting her to cry. Maneuvering his hands to lightly grip her upper arms, he pulls her back far enough to look in to her watery chocolate doe eyes and reaches up to wipe away the loose tears.

Mack stares wide eyed at the exchange. His mouth drops to an 'o'. He's known Skye and Coulson were close, but he's not really paid much attention to just _how_ much until now. "Uh…Skye?"

Coulson and Skye look down at Mack. They turn back to look at one another. She raises her hands to run down the sides of his face. Gazing into his baby blue orbs, she's certain he's telling the truth. Letting out a relieved breath, she keeps looking at Coulson while responding to Mack. "He's okay, Mack."

Mack hesitates for a few seconds more before holstering his weapon. "Oh, thank God. 'Cause I'd hate to have to shoot you, sir."

Coulson chuckles, not blaming him. He averts his attention to Derik.

Mack comes running upstairs to tend to Derik's arrest. Meanwhile, Skye leads Coulson out of the barn and to the SUV for the med-kit.

"That was a stupid, stupid, _stupid_ move, AC!" Skye spits out, giving him an ear full. "You could've gotten yourself _killed_!" Roughly, she swings the door open and searches for the small med-kit. Coulson sits down inside the SUV trunk, watching as she digs around. "Idiot." She says under her breath.

Unfortunately, it's not as quietly said as she had hoped.

"_I'm sorry_!" he stresses. "How many times do I have to apologize for you to understand that I'm sorry?"

Skye cheers upon finding the med-kit before snapping her eyes over to glare at him. "Oh, you have _no_ idea, mister." Her tone holds no sarcasm. "Just wait until May gets back."

He gulps. May can certainly be scary when she wants to be, that he has no doubt and he really doesn't want to hear her ear full as well.

She smirks. "I'm just glad it's not _me_ that gets the wrath of May's fury this time."

"Haha." Coulson responds dryly. "You haven't been on May's bad side in a long time."

"No." She admits, opening the kit and gathering the items she needs. Before finishing her thought, she briefly meets his gaze. "That's _your_ job, sir."

She has a point. May's been on his ass a lot lately for his reckless behavior, for not being honest with Skye, for this latest adventure. For such a little thing, May can be just as intimidating as Fury. Then again, as he watches Skye dab at the cuts to his forearms, he realizes Skye can be just as intimidating as them.

Either way, he's screwed.

~ HE WHO HOLDS ALL OF THE CARDS MAY NOT NECESSARILY HAVE THE WINNING CARD. ~

LOCATION: PEGGY CARTER'S VAULT

With the compulsion gone, Coulson's finally able to get a much needed good night's rest. However, he ventures down to the vault, dragging out more letters and the manila folder. He drops into the chair he's claimed since that first day he discovered the drawer.

Skye, used to waking up during the night to babysit Coulson, goes to the kitchen. It's the first time Coulson hasn't shown up for their usual hot chocolate time. Having a suspicion of where the director has gone, she makes two cups and fixes his the way she knows he likes before venturing down to the vault.

Upon discovering him peacefully sleeping, head and upper body slumped forward, she's almost tempted to let him be. Then, the thought of how uncomfortable his body will be when he wakes up prompts her to set the cups down and gently shake his shoulder.

"Coulson." She calls softly. Dipping her head, she calls his name again.

Slowly, he opens his sleepy eyes, blinking a few times to adjust before shifting his head to look up at her. "Skye?" he questions, voice scratchy. "What time is it?"

"Two-thirty-two in the AM." Skye smiles, easing into "her" chair. "You should drink this and go to your room to sleep. Rubbing his shoulder blade, she moves the letters that has served as his pillow toward her and slides his cup in front of him.

It makes him perk up. "Hot chocolate." He says happily as he grabs the handle and lift it to his lips. It's still steaming hot but not as bad since she put milk in it to cool it. Coulson takes a cautionary sip, moaning upon finding it to his satisfaction. "Thanks, Skye."

"No problem." Skye responds, pulling the cup away from her lips. Turning to the contents on the table, she spots the manila folder holding his given name and adopted name, only to pick it up. "So, Mister Carter, now that you've discovered the plan set in motion from the moment you were conceived," she gives him a playful smile as her eyes flick over to his, a not-so-rare smile reserved for only her on his face, "what do you plan to do next?"

He takes the folder from her, opening it and pulling out its contents. His name stares back at him from the innocuous paper in his hands. His destiny had been written long before he was even born. Just like Skye, he's very important to HYDRA, more important than Whitehall realizes. "Well, Ms. Skye, my mother _is_ Director Margaret 'Peggy' Carter, a hard ass of her time. I guess it's my turn to be just as much of a hard ass to Hydra as she was." They look at one another again. "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ideals have been imbedded in me from the moment I can remember. I just didn't know it until now" He shrugs. "Hydra kinda lost the chance to groom its future leader years ago. It sucks to be them."

Skye likes seeing this side of him, the side that embraces his destiny, the side that's excited for a mission. "So, you planning to just walk into Whitehall's lair?"

He gets a mischievous expression on his face. "Eventually. It's time to play hardball."

* * *

**TBC...**


	9. Welcome To The World

**Sorry it's been a while since I last posted. Got distracted by some post-episode pieces that I hope to bring into this story as it continues. Thanks for the feedback!**

* * *

"Welcome To The World"

FRIDAY, JULY 10, 1964

My Dearest Phillip:

I'm sorry I haven't written a letter in over a week. I made the promise that I would every single day since I first learned you existed and here, I broke it. My excuse? I was in labor with you for three long days before you arrived two days ago. You weighed six-pounds, 6-ounces and were nineteen inches – the smallest of my three children and my most worrisome. Because of the hard birth (you obviously didn't like the idea of joining the rest of us out here), they rushed you to the NICU because you weren't breathing and had the umbilical cord wrapped around your neck.

We weren't sure you were even going to make it. But you're determined, just like Mommy.

Right now, you're still in the NICU under observation. Daddy and I have gotten to visit you. Your grip is strong, which is promising. Unfortunately, your older siblings are getting antsy. They want to meet their "little tadpole" of a brother.

Well, I must be getting some sleep. I'll write more tomorrow.

Love,

Mommy

_Sliding her pen in the notebook, she yawns as she moves it over to the nightstand. The low light from the lamp on her nightstand cast shadows around the room. Her hospital room has been quiet for the last few hours, giving her time to think and write down what she wants to say to her little boy, her light in the vast darkness that makes up Hydra._

_Peggy's thoughts are too troublesome to give her the chance for sleep. Now that he's here, she worries for his safety. His father won't hesitate to go through with his threat. He's forcing her hand. She's been holding her breath for the last three months waiting for the Hydra leader to send his best, but it hasn't happened._

_She's weighing her options, all pointing to enforce "The Entourage" and place him up for adoption. It's not something she's looking forward to. Jack and she have already set Phillip's room up and the bassinet in their room. They're just waiting for him to have the all clear._

_"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Her thoughts evaporate the moment she hears Behr's voice. Dragging her teary-filled eyes from the lamp, she shifts her head to the doorway where Behr stands with a bouquet._

_Smiling tiredly, she responds. "Just my troublesome thoughts. I can't sleep anyway."_

_Behr takes her answer as an invitation. He walks into the room, setting the bouquet on the table before taking the chair a few feet from her bed. He shivers. "A bit cold in here, eh?"_

_Peggy shrugs. "I'm warm." She smirks._

_Behr wraps his trench coat tighter around him as he plops down. "Of course you are, Peg." Now, he's smirking. It doesn't last. "How is our knight?"_

_"Fighting for his life." Peg answers, sadly._

_"He's a fighter, Pegs." Behr comments with conviction, eyeing her._

_Peggy shakes her head. "Did Jack tell you how he came out?"_

_Behr hunches forward, clasping his hands together. Briefly, he hangs his head, gathering his thoughts before lifting his head to stare at her. "He told me Phil came out not breathing and with his head wrapped around his umbilical cord." Behr observes her._

_Peggy looks down at her fingers, fiddling with them. "I failed, Henry." She sounds so heartbroken, so defeated._

_His heart grows heavy with guilt. "No." He shakes his head firmly as she lifts her head to catch his eyes. "You brought him into this world, Peggy. He's fighting for his life, sure, but you haven't failed him. Phil's our chance to protect the Earth from vicious organizations like Hydra. With proper grooming, your son will be able to easily slay the hydra. He's going to be a legend someday."_

_"I didn't fail him in that aspect, Henry." Peggy says in a low tone, sighing heavily. "I failed to keep him safe from Hydra."_

_Behr's eyes widen and jaw drops, confusion written on his face. "I don't understand."_

_Explaining the situation to him is like swallowing sand. "His father knows about him, or at least suspects."_

_Behr starts to quietly panic. "What?" His mind's racing for solutions. If Hydra knows about him, then the king will fight for what is his. The battle could be lost before the soldiers can assemble. "When? Details!"_

_Peggy startles. "There was some information I needed from him, and I stupidly visited him three months ago. Obviously, he noticed my wedding ring and that I was pregnant. He deduced I was six months along and suspected he was the father. He threatened me."_

_Behr's half-tempted to give her the riot act, but he calms down. Now is not the place nor the time to get in a yelling match. What's done is done. They can only think several steps forward now. "Why did you go? Why not send someone else?"_

_Peggy stretches her neck, avoiding his eyes._

_Then, Behr gets it. "Wow." He says with disbelief and a hint of disgust. "I can't believe it." He scoffs._

_Peggy feigns ignorance. "What?"_

_Behr fixes her with a stern look. "You're in love with the guy."_

_Peggy looks appalled. "That's absurd!" She's flabbergasted. "I'm in love with Jack!"_

_"Then why are you so defensive?" Behr arches an eyebrow. "You're supposed to despise him."_

_"I don't know, Henry." Peggy says. "My emotions are all over the map. Maybe it's because we have a child together or I have some lingering feelings toward him." She huffs, frustrated. "I shouldn't feel this way."_

_"No, you shouldn't. He's a bad man." Behr points out. "I mean, bad people can be alluring at times, but still."_

_Peggy knows Behr's right. The man's had his fair share of bad lovers. "You have no room to talk."_

_Behr nods slowly. "That's true." He drops his gaze, wringing his hands. "Just be careful, Peggy. Jack's a good man. He forgave you and is willing to raise Phil as his own."_

_"I know. I just…" she lets it trail off._

_"Never knew you for drama, Peg." Behr teases. Peggy fake laughs._


	10. The Secret Is Out

**I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated! I lost inspiration for a good while and had a few family issues. BUT! I have returned with THREE new chapters to make up for the time. Currently, I have about 21 chapters and counting. And I have every intention on finishing this story.**

**Thanks to those who have urged me to keep working on it!**

**"****The Secret Is Out" (Chapter 10)**

This time, Hawaii proves worthy of a second chance. On their way to Oahu, Hawaii, Coulson stands in the conference room, staring at the 3D model of the City. He can't help but feel as if this road to the city has been destined for him to find all along. It feels as if he's _meant_ to find it, that something there awaits for his arrival.

Those gut feelings, though, he's pushed down. Mack already thinks he's a loose cannon, which his last episode with the machine hasn't helped. Plus, there's so much going on with hunting down Hydra, with stopping them. The memory of him being on two sides of the same coin has been resonating in his mind. When he closes his eyes, he can still hear him insisting that he "needs to know". It's a memory he wishes wasn't there.

"You really need to stop staring at that image." He hears Skye say as she comes to a stop in the doorway to the open conference area, leaning against the doorframe with hands folded across her chest.

Coulson shifts his head, seeing a disheveled-looking Skye, which he finds to be cute. Poor girl probably hasn't gotten a whole lot of sleep with everything going on. "I can't help it." He admits, crossing his arms. "It's exciting." A boyish smile graces his lips. It makes Skye smile at his glee.

Skye rolls her eyes, sighing. "Coulson, we're not treasure hunters. We protect the world." She admonishes. "You've found something to chase. We aren't supposed to go in without a plan. Tell me you have a plan." His ears redden, a guilty expression crosses his face. Skye narrows her eyes. "You can't be serious?" She exclaims.

"I need to know. There are answers there for _us_, Skye. This city is linked to _our_ blood." He stresses. "It feels a little like _home_. Aren't you the least bit curious why it's been so important that we find this city?"

Her chocolate eyes widen while fear for him begins to surface. "Are you still under the effect of the GH-325 serum?"

He shakes his head firmly. "No. Like I said, it's gone." He sighs, frustrated. "It's just I still have the urgency to find the city, that the beacon is still waiting for me to find it." Coulson shudders, reaching up to rub his eyes. "I don't know." He turns to her. "And then there's you."

Skye is caught off guard. She's never liked being in the spotlight; but when he softens his features and looks at her like she's the most important thing to him, she blushes and gets flustered. "What about me?" She dares to ask, voice a degree or two higher than normal.

Shyly, he looks away, looking every bit as surprised as she is at what he's just said. Silently, he chastises himself. He hasn't been intending to let his feelings in regards to her out in the open. Sure, everyone is aware she's important to him. There have been a few who have used that to force him to do as they want. It's something they've never delved in. As she stares at him waiting, his heart races as he racks his mind on what to say. How can he tell her he's head over heels in love with her? It's not exactly the perfect time. Is he even sure she sees him the same as he sees her? He doesn't want them on awkward terms.

"Uh…" he's still racking his brain. "Don't worry about it. Just disregard that comment." Coulson goes the cowardly route.

Skye's not ready to give up. She's curious as to what Coulson's thinking. "Tell me." She softly demands, glaring at him. His blue eyes snap up to meet her chocolate eyes, giving her a _back off_ expression. She doesn't heed his warning. "_AC_." She drags out his name like a mother does her child when it's in trouble.

Coulson huffs, irritability. He turns away from her.

"Coulson?" she questions before taking off after him. "Coulson!"

"_What_!" he stresses, whirling on his heels to face her. It stops her in her tracks, barely making her miss running into him. He sighs heavily, realizing she's not going to give up. Placing his hands on her upper shoulders, Coulson makes sure she's holding his gaze. "We need to focus right now on finding the city. When there's down time, we will discuss this. Okay?"

Although frustrated that this matter isn't getting resolved, Skye relents. "Okay."

~AoS~

Holding up the Vault B key, May says. "Agent Carter buried a lot of things here." Simmons in turn smiles, excited for the adventure.

Upon finding Vault B, it becomes apparent that it's the same room Coulson first discovered his world-shattering news. The group enters, splitting up to search for anything they can on Hydra.

While skimming through the filing cabinets, May discovers the cabinet Coulson's biological information is in. It strikes as odd. None of the other drawers have a name and birth date on them. "Guys?" She calls to which Simmons acknowledges her. "Come here. You have to see this."

She was right. Carter buried a lot of things in the Playground, including someone named Phillip Carter. It doesn't take the group long to come.

"Who's that?" Simmons wonders, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I don't know." She presses her finger on the button to unlock it. "Only one way to find out."

They all gasp upon finding the folders and other items. May picks up one while Simmons picks up a single manila folder. Curiously, the women look through the material.

"These are letters." May states, confused.

Simmons pulls out the contents, only to discover the two single papers. Coulson's original birth certificate and his amended one. Her jaw drops. "This is Director Coulson's!" She's shocked. "He's Agent Carter's son!"

"What!" The rest of the group exclaim.

May eyes it before picking up one of the letters. "Not only that, but he's the son of Hydra leader Werner Reinhardt."

It only half an hour later they discover that Werner Reinhardt and Daniel Whitehall are one in the same.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hunter exclaims. "Coulson is Whitehall's son!" He's not sure whether to be mad, shocked, or betrayed.

Simmons smiles. "And might I add, Agent Carter's son!" She sounds excited. "He's half-British, half-German!" It comes out more in a sing-song tone of voice.

Hunter narrows his eyes. "Not the point."

"Makes you wonder if he's a double agent." Mack mentions.

May averts her gaze on the mechanic. "Highly doubtful, Mack. Coulson despises Hydra." She narrows her eyes, defending her friend.

His eyes widen. "Okay, just a thought that passed through my mind." He backs off.

"Coulson's a loyal S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." May firmly tells him.


	11. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer as usual.**

**"****We Meet Again" (Chapter 11)**

Saturday, October 31, 1964

My Dearest Phil,

I can't believe you're already three months old! At this age, you're squirmy, smiling brightly, trying to keep up with your older siblings. I can't get over how wonderful of a baby you are. You don't cry unless you need something; mostly, you observe. Your eyes are always taking in everything when you're not asleep. One day, my boy, that will be one of your greatest assets.

Things have been relatively peaceful. Despite my initial fears about your father, it appears they have been abated. He's shown no signs of attempting to kidnap you, but I'm still holding reserve. I learned long ago to never underestimate him. Just when you think you've won, he manages to pull that proverbial rug out from under you. Should you ever be in his presence, never underestimate him, my sweet boy. I'd hate for you to succumb to his vindictive ways.

The problem with your father is – beside the whole Hydra problem – that he can be very charming, very alluring. The sad thing is he's very aware of this and often uses it to his advantage. He's a smooth talker, an aura that leaves all those exposed quite taken. Unfortunately, your mother has been a victim, continues to be a victim. However, I have a feeling that Werner Reinhardt is as taken with me as I am with him. We are poison and wine – two things that can never go together. The one time during my pregnancy that he's seen me I could clearly see how the sparkle in his eyes seemed to reach the corners of his eyes. The welcoming smile that reached his eyes held no signs of manipulation. He was genuinely happy to see me.

I'm not sure what to do with these harboring romantic feelings I have toward the man who is my nemesis. Unfortunately, I'm torn. On one hand, I love Jack; but the other, the intense attraction to Werner has left me with these turmoil feelings of wanting him. I'm left to assume that, despite my initial intentions, I have fallen for the blue-eyed wonder. Don't ever play with fire, my boy. It only serves to burn you.

I must apologize for this little letter. It wasn't supposed to be the way it turned out, but still, be advised.

Love,

Mommy

The Rat

Location: Classified

_The sounds of a locked heavy metal door unlocking causes Werner Reinhardt/Daniel Whitehall to snap his head to look at the door several feet in front of him. A burst of cool air from the concrete corridor rushes into the large interview/interrogation room, causing him to slightly shiver. Despite the initial shiver, he quickly becomes used to it because like this room, his environment is cold as his heart. He's gotten used to cold._

_He brightens upon seeing Agent-now-Director Peggy Carter enter the room. The room appears to warm up – at least that's how it feels to him. He's pleased to see her._

_ "__Good afternoon, Director Carter!" Reinhardt greets with a genuine warm smile. "How have you been?" He asks as she enters the room, slowly sitting on a chair opposite him at the lone table in the room. Reinhardt glances down at her stomach just before she sits._

_ "__Good afternoon, Doctor Reinhardt." Peggy greets dryly, giving him a brief smile. She's trying hard not to succumb to her heart's inner desires. The prisoner gives her a crooked smile. Peggy lets that moment linger for a moment before clearing her throat. She looks down at the file she's set on the table, opening it to the page she's interested in. "I need–"_

_Calmly and collectively, Reinhardt interrupts her. "You had the child." He simply states, catching her eyes when she snaps her head up. He's giving her a proud smile. "Did it arrive safely?"_

_She's unsettled, a flash of anger sparks from deep within. "I'm not here to discuss the birth of _**my**_child, Doctor Reinhardt!" She responds firmly._

_Reinhardt, however, doesn't seem to care. His friendly demeanor falls to concern and worry. A frown morphs on his face. "The baby survived, right?"_

_She grows frustrated. "Doctor Reinhardt! __**Please**__, can we not speak about my child? I'm not here for that; I'm here for this file!" Peggy motions to the open file before her._

_Reinhardt has ice blue eyes that stare coldly at Peggy. She's never seen those directed at her, even when he was arrested and realized she'd been planted in his organization, that she was his undoing. He curls his hands into fists, slamming them hard on the table. "I __**know**__ it's my child, too! I believe I have the right to know everything about it." His tone goes back to calm._

_Peggy lets out a frustrated sigh. They obviously aren't going to get anywhere with him insisting to discuss Phil. She hopes she doesn't regret this. "It's a boy." She answers, looking down at the file and failing to see the excitement in his eyes. "He had a rough birth, but he's okay." At the end of that sentence, she starts to sound like her mind is distracted. "He's perfect."_

_Reinhardt smiles. "We have a son. Together." He wants to take her hand, squeeze it gently. Despite the initial hurt, he's still in love with her. So far, she's been the only woman who's captured his heart. The fact that they, together, created a child, an heir, has him filled with happiness. "Tell me about him."_

_Peggy flicks her eyes up, catching his blue ones. She would prefer them to get down to the reason she has come. "What's there to tell, Doctor? He's three months old, starting to smile and doing everything a normal three-month-old would do." She responds crispy, deciding not to mention how observant Phil is. He doesn't need to know that, along with his name. There's no need to tell him that when she looks at Phil's eyes, she sees him._

_Reinhardt sighs humorously, lifting his handcuffed hands to set on the table. He's taking the time to stare at her expectantly, hoping she'll keep talking about their son. "Can you tell whom he looks more like? You or me?"_

_Peggy reframes from answering, picking up the pen she previously set on the folder. "I believe it's time for you to answer some of my questions."_

_He lets out a soft grunt. She's trying to distract him. Slowly, he slides his hands toward her, reaching out with one opened palm to take it. He grows excited upon the moment she regrettably lets him hold her hand._

_One minute, Peggy's staring down at their entwined hands; the next, she's bombarded with images from him. Flashes of his life – from his childhood to the present – run through her mind like a myriad. She wishes she didn't have this gift; it can be a pain when she's first introduced to people. Frowning, she quietly pleas with him to let go._

_ "__What's wrong, Director?" He asks in concern, frowning as well. She tugs her captured hand toward her body, hoping to force him to let go. After repetitive tugs, he lets go. Reinhardt stills wonders what's got her so upset._

_ "__N-nothing." She stutters as she flexes her fingers. "I'm fine." She speaks roughly._

_Reinhardt doesn't believe her, but he chooses not to respond. Clearly, she doesn't want to continue, so he lets her change the subject._


	12. Between Father and Son

**And third installment!**

**"****Between Father and Son" (Chapter 12)**

Before he leads his team into the theater…

Before his team attacks…

And before Coulson finds his target…

May pulls him aside to quickly talk to him.

"Before we go in, there's something you need to know." May starts, uncertain how to begin. They don't have a lot of time and the impatient look Coulson gives her does nothing to make it easier. She's forced to just say it. "When Mack, Simmons, Hunter, and I were in Vault B, we came across some startling information…" She sighs before continuing. "Reinhardt and Whitehall are one in the same."

The look of confusion on Coulson's face is expected. "What?" he says in disbelief. "That's not possible, May. The man's gotta be in his eighties or nineties."

"It's true." She confirms. "We also know that you're his son." May reveals, giving him a hard glare, daring him to tell her otherwise. "As well as Director Carter's."

Coulson's heart races. He's been hoping to keep that on the down low until that knowledge became necessary. Evidently, that time is now. Sighing heavily, he doesn't try to lie. "I was trying to find the right time to tell you, but everything's been so hectic. Skye found the birth certificate when we started going through the drawer."

"Skye knows?" May sounds surprised. Coulson nods. "So she's been helping you?" she fishes.

"Yep." Coulson turns his head to face the view outside. "I might be meeting him today. The sad thing is I doubt he'll even know that I'm his son." He jerks his head to the entrance. "C'mon. Let's get this show on the road."

~AoS~

The man stands there with a gun pointed at Skye's father, and all Coulson can think is to protect her father. Pointing the gun at his father, he freezes halfway down the stairs. Cal keeps coming forward.

"Cal, don't!" He yells, causing Cal to stop and Whitehall to turn his head in his direction. "Wait!"

"Phil Coulson." Whitehall simply states in a collected tone, just like he's in control. His demeanor suggests he's in his comfort zone. "What a surprise." He smirks.

"Phil, now is not the time to intervene." Cal says gruffly, glaring at Whitehall before slicing his glare up at the director. "I'll get to you in just a minute."

Coulson inches forward, holding up a hand to try to speak some sense into Cal. "I have some questions for him first."

Cal unclenches his fists, partially relaxing. Everything slows. He pops his neck before letting Coulson talk. "Go on."

Coulson stops just a few feet from Whitehall, searching his face. He tries to see what facial details he gets from the man before him as he debates on how to begin. "Do you recall having a brief tryst with an undercover S.H.I.E.L.D. agent back in 1963?"

Whitehall shifts his gaze. Coulson can tell he's searching his memory. A smile appears on the twisted man's face as he returns his gaze on Coulson. "Yes. Her name was Peggy Carter, if I recall. She was the director. Why do you bring her up, Coulson?"

"On July 8, 1964, she gave birth to a son." He lifts his eyes as he continues. "_Your _son."

Whitehall's deflective exterior begins to crack. He's shocked. "H-how do you know about him?"

Coulson swallows before continuing. "Because _I'm_ that child." He reveals, shocking the hell out of both Whitehall and Cal. The current director gives both men a moment to process that revelation. "Peggy Carter achieved what S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted. She has written to me every day. Told me the steps she had unfortunately taken to protect me from you."

Whitehall grows angry. "She kept you from me! I never even knew your name! Had you been in my custody – Hydra's custody – you would have been just as much protected as you were in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody! You're the son of a Hydra leader! You would have been next in line to take over!" He begins to yell.

"I'm S.H.I.E.L.D.'s child. Everything has led to this moment." He aims the gun to Whitehall. "I'll never be a member of Hydra."

Whitehall aims his gun at Coulson. A regretful, pained expression settles on the man's face. "Then, I'm sorry, son. You've chosen your path. S.H.I.E.L.D. is my enemy. Therefore, _you_ are my enemy." Whitehall says in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Coulson whispers as he pulls the trigger.

Whitehall is stunned. It's a point blank shot. He instantly dies, dropping to the floor in a heap.

Cal is furious, clenching his jaw. It's like all his planning – all his fuel for hatred for the man who broke up his family seems to come to a halt. He narrows his wild chocolate eyes at the director. He steps closer to Whitehall's body, slightly leaning over it, staring down at it. "What did you do?" He raises his voice as he lifts his head to meet Coulson's eyes.

"You're welcome?" Coulson sarcastically answers, an eyebrow briefly lifting.

Cal's heated gaze stares daggers at Coulson. He lowers himself to check Whitehall, finding the man obviously dead. Gripping the man's lapels, he growls. "Aaarrgh! You killed him!" He exclaims, giving the hated man a shake. Cal looks up at Coulson. "He was mine, and you killed him!" He curls his hand into a fist.

Coulson's trained his gun on Cal. "Yeah, and I'll do the same to you if you even move." Coulson warns. "There's no way I'm letting you take Skye into those tunnels to trigger whatever Armageddon you believe in."

Cal stands up. "You had no right to do that…to take her from _me_!" He clenches his fists again.

"I know in some insane way you love your daughter, but I will kill you if you take another step." Coulson threatens. "Now, where's the Obelisk?" he demands.

Cal steps over the body. "You can't stop this!" He warns.

The conversation is interrupted when someone shoots at them. Coulson immediately shoots back, ducking to the side. Cal runs away as Coulson returns fire again. Then, he takes off after Cal.

The director follows him downstairs to a lower level. Gun aimed, Coulson starts to search the area before Cal barges at him, knocking him to the side. A physical fight ensues. One punch back and forth before Cal gives a blow that sends Coulson to the floor.

"We both want to help your daughter." Coulson says, sitting up and holding out a hand. Cal steps forward.

"She doesn't need you; she needs me." He says. "I'm her father; not you!" He yells.

_I don't want to be her father figure._ Coulson thinks just as Cal moves forward, delivering a painful punch.

Coulson manages to stand up amidst the fighting, delivering just as painful blows as he's receiving. He jumps up, managing to wrap his legs around the man's neck, sending both men to the floor.

Cal still resists, although he now is choking. He manages to lift Coulson up, causing the director to lose his grip and sending him to his back. Coulson kicks Cal, sending him to the floor. Cal, however, manages to punch Coulson in the face, sending him to his back again. Cal now has the advantage, giving the smaller man punch after punch to his face and upper torso.

"Stop it!" They hear Skye yell as she enters the room with a gun aimed at Cal. "Stop it or I'll shoot!" She demands as Cal continues to punch Coulson. "Dad!"

It causes Cal to stop, lifting his gaze to meet Skye's. Coulson sighs.

Cal breathes heavily as he explains his actions. "He took something from me."

Skye steps down, approaching the two men. "Now, he saved you from killing more people. Now, get up and get away from him." She orders, using a tone Coulson's familiar with. He's just glad it's not aimed at him.

Cal backs away. "You have to finish what we started."

Skye shakes her head slowly. "No, we don't. I'm not going down there. I'm not going to change or transform or whatever the hell you think is going to happen." She tells him, backing him toward an exit.

"Why can't you see that it's a good thing?" Cal asks, smiling.

"Maybe it's all the dead bodies laying around or the fact that Hydra wants it. I'm going to make sure the Obelisk never gets down into that city." She vows. "And you're going to leave."

Cal's surprised.

"And this is your one chance to walk away, or I will kill you." She threatens.

Cal sees how serious she is, sees a similar look in her eyes that he himself had in regards to his wife. "Okay." He says softly, giving up. "I'll go. But I'll be waiting for you. After you change, no one else will understand and they'll be afraid. Change is terrifying." He says. "But I'm your father and I love you. I will always love you, Daisy."

She's shocked. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

He turns and walks away.

Skye waits until Cal disappears before turning, lowering her stance and moving to drop beside Coulson. "I'm so sorry." She apologizes, touching his side and holding a hand to her mouth as she cries.

Coulson can't help but to squirm. He groans, settling mostly on his back. Face bloodied, he looks at her with a heavy heart.

"I couldn't do…" she starts to say. "I couldn't kill him and I wanted to and I couldn't." She says as she drops her head.

Coulson grunts in pain as he lifts his right hand to lay against the side of her face. She reaches up, resting her hand on his.

"I'm so sorry." She apologizes again as his hand begins to slide off her hair.

"No," he whispers through the pain in his chest.

"I'm going to make it right." Skye decides as she moves to get up. "I'm going to find the Obelisk."

Something clicks into place – almost like a new light pours on him. She can't go down there. Too many reasons come to mind: bombs are set to go off; it's what her father has wanted her to do; he'll lose her. "No." He pleads.

"I'm gonna stop the drill and make it right." She promises as she gets up, turning away from him.

He rolls to his side. "No, Skye." He pleads. "Don't go down there!" He manages to yell as she disappears.

~AoS~

The last wall of the temple just finishes sealing him off from Skye. Panic has long set in him since the moment she left him. The rock against his hands is smooth for the most part with a slight callous surface. Heart racing, his only burning desire is to get past this damn thick material and get to Skye.

"Skye!" He screams, breathing heavily. The air and dust around him settles. The hairs on the nape of his neck raise, alerting him of a presence behind him. Turning, he finds Mack standing, poised. "Mack." He swallows, bracing himself whatever may come.

Mack takes a step forward. Then another. Then another. Like a predator stalking his/her prey.

They feel a slight jerk before Mack falls to his knees. Coulson pauses for a few minutes before going to his side.

Then an earthquake ruptures, throwing them both to the ground.

Coulson can't help but to reach out toward the temple. "No!" He yells to no avail.

~AoS~

The earthquake stops. The temple's rock settles. Dust surrounds the two men. Time seems to have slowed as Coulson rises from his place, taking in the destruction. He helps Mack stand before turning his attention to finding Skye.

Stepping into the temple, he's cautious. A dim light gives him the only source of light and even that barely provides enough to maneuver around. He spots her, unconscious, near what appears to have been an altar, now broken. The area around her is cleared. Rock seems to be arranged in a circle, almost as if symbolizing her.

"No." The director whispers, fearing the worst. "Mack, over here!" He yells, racing to her side. As he gets to her side, he sees Mack coming in with his glow stick which provides a contrasting yet brighter source of light. Finally, after what seems like forever, Coulson places a hand on her back. She's warm. "Skye?" he calls softly, hoping she'll respond.

She doesn't, which sets off his panic even more.

"Skye?" He says her name with alarm.

"Sir, is she breathing?" Mack asks, sliding to his knees beside Skye. The mechanic places a hand on her upper arm, sighing in relief upon feeling her breathing.

"I don't understand." Coulson says vaguely as he looks around. "She's not been knocked unconscious. No rock has touched her. Why is she unconscious?" he asks as his eyes come to a stop at Mack's.

Mack's not sure what to think. Everything's so strange to him. He doesn't like it, perhaps to stay clear of all things alien. "This is strange." He admits.

Coulson nods, stroking Skye's arm. "C'mon Skye, wake up." He whispers, sitting next to her limp body. This is the exact position their team finds him in moments later.

~AoS~

_He was mine and you killed him! You're not her father!_ The words resonate throughout his mind. The fight sequence between Skye's father and him plays repeatedly, followed by her crying as she comes to his side. He couldn't help but to touch her face. Her last words, before going after Raina and words he repeats later, resonate through his mind as well. _I'm going to make it right._

But he doesn't. She's lying on a bed in an isolation room, tossing and turning in her restless sleep state, dealing with so many things. He stays just outside the room, sitting in a halfway decent chair, watching over her, thinking about his own problems. His face and body still hurt from his boxing match with a man ten times as strong as he is, but he chooses to ignore it. Mentally pushing his problems, the relief that his biological father is dead, and the knowledge of what his mother intended for his life, all he worries about is Skye's safety. It's always matter to him, since the moment he began to _care_ about her. He's not sure _when_ it began, just that it had, but he plans to _never_ act on these bubbling feelings unless she starts it first. Coulson doubts that'll ever happen, so he'll just sit back and keep an eye on her.

Crossing his arms, he slumps his shoulders, looking every bit as tired as she probably is. She startles, barely noticeable if one wasn't watching her. Turning from her stomach to her back, she stares up at the ceiling.

"I haven't been able to sleep, either." He says, leaning back.

She rubs her eyes, throwing her scratchy blanket back and swinging her legs off the side of the bed. "I just keep thinking about Trip and him teasing me for being in here." She looks away from him for a brief second. "Call me a goldfish or a hamster or something." Her eyes veer off to another place in the room. "And every time I wake up," her voice starts to break. "I remember it all over again." Her head drops to stare at her hands, which are fiddling with an imaginary piece of lint on her oversize sweater.

This whole time, he sits there staring, thinking about how beautiful she is despite her disheveled appearance. Her doe eyes, stained with multiple sessions of tears that start up again, water again, beginning another session of tears. All he wants to do is go in – risk it all – and pull her into his arms, wishing her pain away.

She sniffles. "I just can't believe he's not coming back." Her head shifts, avoiding looking at him. "He should not have been down there."

"You both went down there for a reason: To prevent Hydra from starting a cataclysm." He says.

Finally, she directs her gaze to his. "He was trying to save me." She tries to justify.

Coulson is in process of standing as he responds. "He may have saved all of us." He places his hand on the doorframe. "The Obelisk triggered a massive earthquake. Imagine how much worse it could have been if he hadn't destroyed it. He died a hero." He stresses, but she's looking down again, guilt evident on her face. He moves on. "Once medical clears, we'll get you out of there. You'll just be," he shrugs, "stuck underground just like the rest of us."

She lifts her head, looking at nothing in particular before settling on looking just to the right of him. "How is everyone doing?"

"Just trying to keep busy." He answers, shrugging again. "Everyone deals with it in their own way. When you sign up for this kind of life, you accept that loss will be a part of it. You never get used to losing one of your own, especially when it's a good man like Trip. Then, it's too much. Over time, it makes it harder to let people in. Sometimes, it just wants to make you pack up and run."

"Is that what you want to do?" She tests. "Run?"

"Sometimes." He admits in a whisper, nodding his head. "You?"

She rolls her head around, sniffling again. "Couldn't even if I tried." She's ashamed, hanging her head again. Getting up, she starts to pace. "How long did it take Mack to get out of quarantine?"

He looks away. "He cleared pretty quickly. Whatever took over in his system is gone," he raises his head, catching her gaze. "But he's pretty shaken up."

"And Simmons? Is she back?" She inquires.

"Not yet. She has a team, documenting whatever they can in the tunnels, cleaning up slowly with no electricity." He lets that sink it before continuing. "She'll assess the structural integrity of the place, and if possible, blow one of the vertical shafts under the ocean floor, flood the city with water."

Skye bounces from foot to foot. "And drown it for good."

He takes a step to his right, getting a better view of her. "Hopefully, the bedrock wasn't too badly damaged by the quake. The temple collapsed on itself. It's a miracle you're still alive."

She looks away. "Have you found Raina's body yet?"

He looks away as well while she paces again. "There's a lot of rubble to dig through, but not yet. Whatever gas came out of that Obelisk hit you, too. That's why we're being extra cautious. It's hard to make sense of all this."

She gets frustrated. "No." She scoffs. "No it isn't." She rounds on him. "We lost. We fail."

He shakes his head. "Skye, don't say that."

But she goes on. "This wasn't because of Hydra. It was because of me."

Coulson stares at her. "Don't blame yourself."

"If I didn't go down there, you could've blown the place!" She yells.

"That was one battle." He holds up his pointer finger as a visual aid. "This is war."

"Ward and my father, the rock core at the center of everything!" She's not looking at him, building up to let loose.

He slaps the glass to get her attention and it works. "We didn't fail. Trip prevented a disaster, and Whitehall's dead! We cut off the head! And while Hydra scrambles for a new one," he can't help raising his voice to get his point across, pointing his finger at her. "I will crush them!"

She just stares at him with watery eyes.

"I'm going to make someone pay." He turns away, beginning to walk away. "Whoever the hell it is."

She's left watching his retreating form, looking longingly at him. Then, she notices he'd left his jacket on the back of his chair. "Damn, he must be really pissed to forget that."

He makes his way to his office, trying to calm down. It's only when he steps into his office and goes through his usual motions that he realizes he forgot his jacket. "Damn." He curses. Heart still racing from his spat, he turns to open the door and head back when May opens the door.

She looks pissed. Then again, she always looks pissed. "Why the hell did you talk to her like that?"

He sighs, relaxing his shoulders. "You were watching." It's an observation.

"Of course. I was headed in to see her and heard you raising your voice. Thought I'd stay if things got out of hand." May answers, shutting the door. Coulson backs up, turning on his heels and walking over to the desk. "You know Skye's emotions all over the map. You shouldn't be yelling at her. I mean I know you're extremely worried about her, if staying by her bedside – so to speak – all night says anything."

"We are not going there." Coulson stops her in her tracks, but she continues to rattle on. "May!" He yells, trying to cool her jets. "Just stop!"

She looks appalled before narrowing her eyes. She points at him. "I know you like her."

Coulson can't believe she's going there, kind of surprised that May would even want to have this conversation. He will _not_ admit _anything_, definitely doesn't want her teasing him. Narrowing his eyes, he studies her. This is so out-of-character for her.

"Again, not going there." He shakes his head to iterate.

May scoffs. "Oh, yes, _we_ are!"

Coulson deflates, rolling his eyes. "What are we? Teenage girls?"

May lifts one eyebrow. "Well, I used to be, but you–" She eyes him up and down, prompting him to lift an eyebrow as well. "You are acting like a teenage girl pining over a boy."

He feels his ears redden and hopes May doesn't notice that or the blush that he's sure he has. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head during the 'quake?"

"Nope." May crosses her arms, walking over to stand next to him. "Skye deserves happiness, _especially_ right now. And you," she points at his chest. "You deserve happiness as well. You two could make each other happy."

Coulson looks confused. "You want to set us up? Mel, now is _definitely not_ the time." He decides it might be a better option to get his suit jacket, better than being here with Twilight Zone May. "I'm going to get my jacket." He explains, heading to the door. "Please go be somewhere else so I don't have to continue this hormonal chitchat." Coulson stops at the door, hand poised on the handle, looking back at her. "And _don't_ follow me." He opens the door and leaves.

May doesn't even get a chance to respond.

~AoS~

Skye can't believe what's occurred these past few days. One moment, she's normal and Trip's alive; the next, Trip's dead and she's emerged from a dark stone cocoon with a superpower and a renewed strength. Her world has been shaken from underneath her – much like Coulson's world months earlier – leaving her feeling like she's standing on a lone iceberg, staring at the shore where her team – her family – is gathered talking and joking around.

His jacket is a reminder of the man who cared enough to reach out and pull her to shore once before. Now, as she gets a handle on this ability and her tattered world, she's not so sure he'll toss her a life raft to drag her back into shore, especially when he can't be guaranteed she won't wreck their safety.

Wrapping her hands around her middle, she carefully sits on the side of the bed, looking down at the floor. She begins to think of a contingency plan, believing that once Coulson knows about her ability he'll cast her out. It's been a nice change of scenery, but like everything before, it's a façade – something unattainable in the long run.

_I'll go._ _After you change, no one will understand you. They'll be afraid. Change is terrifying. But I'm your father, and I love you. I will always love you, Daisy. _Her father's last words to her before he left resonate in her mind. He's right in a way. No one does understand her right now; they don't know that it's her causing these 'quakes.

_If only they knew._ Skye thinks, reaching up to rub her arms. It suddenly feels so cold in the room. So empty. Just like how she feels right now.

Skye looks back up, shifting her gaze to his jacket again. A brief half-smile graces her lips at the memory of waking up to see him sitting there, watching her protectively. The bubbling gleeful feelings that surface from within and tromp her insecurities make it harder for her to come up with a plan. Those feelings occur whenever she thinks about the very man who just stomped out of the area.

She's not sure when it started. Skye's not even sure when she started seeing Coulson in a different light. Maybe after the bombing and she felt like she'd lost him or it could have been the moment he took her flying in Lola. Regardless, she's realizing she's in love with him.

"Whoa." She says out loud in a low voice, looking around the room as if someone else is there. She's realizing that she loves everything about him – appearance, personality, intelligence, the way he gets when he gets frustrated or angry, and his heart. She's sure, though, her favorite physical aspects of him is his telling baby blue eyes and those muscular defined arms of his. "Okay, Skye, maybe you should stop thinking about Coulson like that. If he ever knew, he'd definitely send you on your way."

"What are you muttering to yourself?" Coulson asks, startling her. Skye snaps her head up, watching him walk toward the chair.

"Uh…" she drags out, stupefied. "No-nothing." Skye looks down, ashamed.

Coulson pauses, hand touching his jacket. His head is turned toward her, watching her. Lifting his jacket, he sighs, slinging it over his left arm. Smoothing it, he steps to the glass door. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Coulson closes his eyes before regarding Skye. "I need to apologize." He starts.

She starts to interrupt. "Coulson, you don't have–"

The director holds up his hand to stop her. "I _do_." He stresses. "It wasn't smart to get all worked up while you're upset as well. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Hydra. I'm mad that events caused you to wind up down there, trapped in the temple with Raina and Trip. It's not fair that you're in here." While he's talking, Skye just stares at him in awe with her jaw dropping. She can see the tension in his shoulders, the stress lines in his face becoming even more prominent. He's concern. His emotionally-telling eyes tell her as much. "It's not fair what's happened to the both of us, but especially you."

"Life's not fair, Coulson." Skye deadpans, turning away from him. She doesn't want to repeat their previous conversation which got them all riled up. Her power is already out of whack, and she doesn't want him to see it.

"You're right. It's not." Coulson agrees, placing his hand on the glass door. "But you, Skye," She turns back to him, waiting for him to continue. "You take what's not fair and turn it into something that benefits you and others."

Tears build up in her eyes, threatening to fall. Skye looks away, ashamed. She can feel her emotions getting the best of her. The monitor begins to beep, causing them both to look at it. Things begin to rattle.

Their eyes meet one another. They share a mutual scared expression.

The overwhelming urge to protect her kicks in, prompting him to grasp the handle to open the door. "Skye!"

"Coulson!" She averts her gaze to his hand. "No, don't!" She warns.

In that moment, he doesn't care. Coulson doesn't care that he's the director, that she's in quarantine, that by opening the door he's risking his life. All he cares about is getting to Skye, saving her from dire situations.

His hand moves on its own volition, opening the door before Skye can yell at him. Coulson closes the door, ignoring the blaring alarm as he crosses over to Skye, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Skye's caught off guard. Her hands are folded in between them. Eventually, she melts into the embrace, sliding her arms from between them to wrap around his torso. "What have you done, Coulson?"

He rubs her back, hearing her broken voice, as her body shudders. "I'm right where I'm supposed to be." Coulson tells her in a soft raw voice. The moment his skin touches hers, their surroundings begin to still. They're left just staring at one another, trying to comprehend the situation. Coulson clears his throat but doesn't let go.

Before Skye could respond, they hear rushing footsteps. "What the hell happened?" May asks as she and Simmons barge into the outer room. "Phil, what the hell?"

Upon hearing the two women enter, Coulson and Skye mutually agree to separate. They continue to stare at one another, breathing in sync. His eyes convey warmth; hers convey relief, knowing she's not alone in this tricky path. He's here now, exposed to whatever she has.

"Sir!" Simmons chastises. "You shouldn't have gone in there!"

Skye shrugs. "I totally agree with Simmons."

"I was trying to protect Skye. Things were falling off the shelves." He explains, rounding his eyes back to hers. "I didn't want her to be alone."

May observes them while Simmons rattles off how important the safety of everyone is, that he was cleared, and how now she must check his blood as well. In other words, she isn't a happy camper.

Coulson shifts his gaze to May. He already knows she knows he really likes Skye, so he knows she figured it wasn't just to protect her but to be close to their lead communications officer. Rolling his eyes at Simmons' understandable antics, he shrugs his shoulders.

May's pissed yet again at him.

Simmons gathers the materials to take his blood again and orders him to stand in front of the drawer. Coulson obediently does as she says, rolling up his dress shirt sleeve and exposing the inside part of his elbow to her. Simmons takes the blood, still ranting and labels it before placing it in a Ziploc bag. "I'll be back when I have both of your results."

With that, May's left standing in a heated staring contest with the director. Skye sits cautiously on the bed, crossing her legs under her with her arms relaxed at her sides. She waits for the inevitable blow out between the director and his second-in-command. She'd rather not be here for this, but alas here she is.

"Once you're out of there, we will be having an in-depth conversation about protocols _again_." The older woman warns him, as if she's his boss. Coulson slumps his shoulders, forgoing the intimidation he usually projects. "And tell her." May jerks her head in Skye's direction.

"Tell me what?" Skye immediately asks.

Coulson winces before narrowing his eyes. He doesn't want to have this conversation, but damn it, May seems to be hell bent on getting them two together. Why, he's still confused on that. "May." He drags out her name in a warning tone.

May just half-smiles at him before leaving them alone.

Coulson's left staring in her wake, stiffening when Skye calls his name.

Tightening his jaw, he steels himself, turning on his heels. Piercing blue eyes lock with chocolate eyes, pinning her to the bed. The room seems stifling. His heart races, so loudly in his ears that he's surprised she can't hear it. This is a conversation he's not ready to have.

"Uh…" he starts, sliding his right hand up to rub the back of his neck nervously. How the hell does he start this conversation? He doesn't remember this being hard with Audrey. Perhaps, it's different now. He can see a future with her. Before with Audrey, there would never be a long-lasting future. At one time, Coulson believed that marriage and a family was never in the cards for him. He's never wanted to have the chance for his own wife and kid(s) to deal with the possibility of him dying. But now, standing in this glass box with her, life's giving him a chance to pursue something worthwhile – something that can withstand anything that's thrown at him.

But he can't. She deserves someone better, younger.

"I-it's nothing." He tells her, looking away. He can't let her see how painful it is.

Skye furrows her brow, not ready to give up on whatever it is that he keeps avoiding. She crosses her arms, raising her brow. "Coulson? _Talk to me_." She stresses.

Coulson comes to stand next to the bed, placing a hand on the plastic end of the bed. His mind switches tracks, choosing to focus on everything else but his attraction to her. Then, the metaphoric weight on his shoulders – all the worrying and burdening – begins to come crashing down on him. Breathing becomes labored. Trying to catch his breath, he grips the frame harder.

"Coulson?" Skye says, slightly alarmed. When he starts to lose his strength, Skye screams his name, instantly coming to his side and grabbing his arm. "What's wrong?"

His eyes widen. How can he tell her? Tell her that everything's crashing down around him. "P-panic 'tack." He manages to say, collapsing to the floor.

"SIMMONS!" Skye screams, looking toward the door.

The last image before the dark pours in is Skye cradling his head in her lap and her scared, watery doe eyes looking down at his own fearful eyes.

To be continued...


	13. A Difficult Decision

**Thanks to my beta and one of my new writing buddies, this managed to find itself way to posting! Hope you all enjoy!**

**\- kellz**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Tuesday, January 12, 1965

Today has been a very hard day on all of us. You were placed with the Coulsons. The only thing I can surmise is that your father managed to get word back to Hydra that you exist. They were coming for you, still are. It's the reason why I reassigned Julie and Bob immediately. They needed to get as far from here as they could. Julie's good at blending in, staying in the background.

I couldn't hardly let you go. Julie had to pry my hands from you. The whole time you were upset, which made me want to immediately come to you. Julie assured me that she and Bob would take good care of you, that S.H.I.E.L.D. ideals would be instilled in you.

She promised to send pictures whenever she could, so that I could at least see you grow up, but it still didn't make the pain go away. I know deep down inside that you're right where you need to be.

Love,

Mommy

_All her fretting and preparation comes to head one night while the Seamark family sleep. Hydra has been notified of her son's existence, and it's time for the initiation of the Entourage to start. As if Mother Nature senses the mood that is about to descend, rain pours heavily, casting lightning and thunder in its wake._

_Insistent knocking on the front door wakes Peggy from her sleep on the couch. Beside the couch, in his bassinet, her young son sleeps with a fever. He's been teething and dealing with a cold for the last week. Peggy and Jack have spent alternating nights in the living room, trying to keep from waking their older two._

_Grumpily, Peggy groggily sits up, swinging her legs off the couch as she stumbles to get up. "Okay, okay!" She raises her voice, alerting the outsider that she acknowledges them. "I'm coming!"_

_The knocking ceases._

_Yanking the door open, she finds Behr standing on her porch in a drenched suit and fedora. Water drips off the edges. He's safe from the rain on her roof-covered porch. "Henry?" Peggy questions, confused. "What're you doing here?"_

_Henry looks disheveled and breathing hard – almost like he's just completed a marathon. "Got a bag packed for Phil?"_

_ "__What?" She's not quite with the program._

_Behr pushes passed her, not waiting for an invite. He turns on his heels, not before catching a glimpse of the bassinet. Peggy shuts the door. "Hydra operatives were spotted coming out of our airport. A confirmation was received that Hydra leaders know about Phil. Your idiot boyfriend–" Peggy glares at him, crossing her arms, "opened his mouth."_

_ "__He's __**not**_ _my boyfriend." She clarifies._

_ "__Not the point." Behr points out, looking at the bassinet. Pointing, he asks. "Is he in there?"_

_Peggy nods her head. Behr heads for the bassinet, and she follows. "He's been teething and dealing with a cold."_

_Behr feels bad for the little guy, but he knows now is not the time to get all emotional. Peering down at the child, he wants to hold him. "May I?" he requests._

_Peggy's surprised but pleased. "Sure." She nods. "If you don't mind giving yourself the chance of catching a cold."_

_Behr just smiles as he bends over the bassinet, carefully picking him up expertly. Phil slowly squirms, scrunching up his face in dislike of being disturbed. "I'll be fine." He jerks his head toward the stairs. "Wake Jack and get a bag ready for this little guy."_

_Peggy runs the back of her hand lovingly down his cheek, smiling, before going to do what Behr commands. Quietly, she opens her bedroom, finding Jack in a deep sleep. Quickly, she shakes Jack's shoulder, waking him instantly._

_ "__Peggy, what's wrong?" He groggily asks, grasping the hand on his shoulder._

_ "__Behr's here. Hydra's found out about Phil. We have to put him in protective custody tonight." She explains, backing up as he gets out of bed._

_Jack rubs his eyes before running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Okay, I'll get the kids up."_

_Peggy shakes her head, tearing up. "No. We already have an extraction set up in case of this. I just wished __**we**__ had a little more time with him."_

_Jack pulls her into his arms. "I know, darling, but maybe it's best this way." He suggests, cradling her. They hear two sets of tires screech, making them break up before checking the window. "Who's that?"_

_ "__I don't know." Peggy widens her eyes._

_Jack rushes to dress as does Peggy._

_ "__Peggy!" They hear Behr yell. Then, they hear Phil squalling._

_The couple stare at one another before going into action. Jack grabs his military packed duffel bag, snatching keys and his wallet before rushing out of the room. Meanwhile, Peggy grabs a gun from the back of the master toilet, cocking it before rushing out of the room as well. She grabs a pre-packed baby bag from just inside Phil's bedroom before rushing down the stairs._

_Behr has put Phil back in the bassinet and moved it in front of the couch. He's aiming his gun at the door where someone is ramming something into the door. "Peggy!"_

_ "__**Right here**__!" She hisses as she steps off the stairs._

_ "__Jack got the kids?" Behr asks. She nods. "Then get Phil and get the hell outta here." He commands, jerking his head to the back door._

_ "__What about you?" Peggy questions as she tucks her gun in her holster, moving on the other side of Behr. She swiftly picks him up, cradling him against her chest. "Shhh, it's okay, My Little Prince." She coos._

_ "__Don't worry about me!" He assures her. "Get your family somewhere safe!" He orders._

_The door starts to give way._

_ "__Run!" Behr yells. "I'll hold them off!"_

_ "__You'll die!" She exclaims._

_ "__If it's to protect your little boy, then I'm willing to chance it. Now go!" Behr yells, looking back at her. She's moved to the back door._

_Peggy's crying. She doesn't want to lose him, but as she looks down at Phil, she knows she has. Lifting her head, she looks at Behr one last time. "Thank you, Henry."_

_He gives her a half-smile. "Just get our boy somewhere safe."_

_Peggy leaves the premises with her family intact. Years of being in the military have given them both the instinct to be on the move, if need be. They wind up at Jack's family beach house just outside of the city._

_Jack gets the two older ones asleep while Peggy gives Phil some more Motrin. He finally calms down, snuggling against her. After placing him in the crib in their room, she leaves the house, choosing to sit out on the sand._

_Not too long later, Jack joins her._

_ "__Mike and Karen are fast asleep. How's Phil?" He asks as he plops to the ground._

_Peggy has her arms wrapped around her closed legs, curling up and digging her feet into the sand. She glances at him. "He's got some Motrin in him and sleeping away." She manages to say._

_Jack reaches up to rub her shoulder, pulling her into a side hug. "It's okay, Pegs. We knew this day would come."_

_She breaks down. "I don't want to see him go."_

_Rubbing her back, he feels bad. He'd hoped it'd never come to this, that they would have to say goodbye to him. He's just as attached to the little guy as his wife and kids. Phil has been like a second son for him, and he feels Peggy's pain. "I don't want to either, honey, but he has to. It's for his own safety. Hydra won't stop."_

_Peggy nods, knowing it's true. Wiping away some tears, she tries to calm down. "I'll call Julie in the morning."_

_ "__Julie from your childhood?" Jack questions. He knows Julie works at S.H.I.E.L.D. but he doesn't realize how close she and Julie are. And the secret the two women hide every day._

_ "__Julie Coulson." Peggy confirms. "I've decided she's the one I want raising Phil. She's talented in the whole keeping-it-low-key." She shrugs. "Besides, Julie and Bob have been unable to have children. Phil will be their chance to have a family."_

_Jack rubs her back soothingly. "He'll be placed with a good family then."_

_Peggy reaches up to finger her necklace. It's a small purple crystal – a family heirloom she intends to give him. He'll need it in the future. She shows it to Jack. "This will be his when he's old enough to understand. I have one for Mike and Karen, too."_

_ "__What is it?" He reaches out to touch it._

_ "__Don't!" She exclaims, snapping her hand back. He stops. "It's a piece of home – Julie's and my home. It's dangerous to much of the population."_

_He furrows his eyebrows. "Okay. Will it harm the kids?"_

_ "__No. They'll be okay." Peggy assures._

_ "__Good." He simply says. Jack doesn't ask anything further. He knows it would be fruitless. Peggy has her secrets for a reason._

**AoS**

_6:34 AM_

_Seamark Beach House_

_Julie and Bob arrive at the beach house several hours later. Bob, Jack, and the kids are down by the water while Julie and Peggy sit on the porch, discussing business. Phil is wide awake, sitting in his mother's lap, playing with some toys on the table before him._

_ "__I can't believe Henry's dead." Julie states in a distant tone. Her head's facing the sea, but her mind is processing everything. Like Peggy, she's known Henry since their early twenties. They've been in battles, etc._

_Peggy grabs a tissue, blowing her nose. The women have been crying. "He saved our lives." She scrunches it up, tossing it on the table before sliding her hands under Phil's underarms to shift him. Looking down, she marvels at him. He's such a good baby. Sensing the women's emotions, he stops playing with the toy, lifting his head to look up at his mother. His clear blue eyes stare straight at her chocolate ones. It makes Peggy smile. "He gave his life to protect Phil's. That won't be forgotten." She caresses his dark hair. Her eyes drift from Phil to Julie. "In the meantime, you and Bob should take him. Keep him safe." She strongly suggests, averting her gaze to their families. "Far away from me, from S.H.I.E.L.D." _

_Julie's jaw drops. "What about __**The Entourage**__?" Everything has been set._

_Peggy shakes her head. "Hydra is very organized and determined. They won't stop trying to find him. __**The Entourage**__ was formed to protect him, but they don't have the necessary skills to really protect him." She sighs. "It's going to have to fall on Luke." She shifts her gaze to Julie's. "And our home."_

_Julie swallows. "No." Julie shakes her head vehemently. "We left because of what they expected of you guys. If Hydra doesn't find him and they find out about him, then we're screwed."_

_ "__Because Reinhardt is an enemy to them, too." Peggy finishes, averting her gaze back to Phil. "And as a son of the enemy, I've given him an even bigger target on his back." She says with guilt, smiling at him. "You take him and go undercover. Contact Luke if you need an extraction or anything. He'll be our messenger."_

_Julie nods. "If there's ever a chance you can get away, please have Luke bring you. He's your son. You should at least visit him – even if it's when he's young."_

_Peggy starts crying again. "No," she shakes her head. "Julie, he's __**your**__ son now." She reveals, leaning forward and tapping on the manila envelope on the table._

_Julie's heart grows heavy. She can't even imagine how it must feel to give up a child. Dragging the envelope closer to her, she picks it up and opens it. Inside are forged documents stating that Phil is no longer Phillip__** Carter**__ but now Phillip __**Coulson**__. Widening her eyes, she snaps her head up, looking at Phil before raising her eyes to meet Peggy's. "This…" she can't believe it. Never in a million years would she expect to be a mother. Bob is unable to have children, so she has come to accept that they would never have children. Phil is a gift; a gift she intends to cherish every day. "Ar-are you sure?"_

_Peggy nods. "It's the right choice." She sighs. "But I want to keep __**The Entourage**__ in place as backup."_

_Julie nods. "I understand."_

**AoS**

_When it comes time for the Coulsons to leave, Peggy's having a hard time giving Phil to Julie. For nine months, she's kept him right under her heart; for six months, she's kept him close. Now to give him up…it's difficult. Jack's found it equally as hard, but he knows what needs to be done. He also knows he needs to be strong for her._

_Jack's giving Bob a quick crash course to installing a car seat while Julie's coaxing his wife to give her Phil. He glances through the opened door every now and then._

_ "__Peggy, I need you to give me Phil." Julie instructs firmly, holding out her hands to receive her soon-to-be son. "__**Please**__, there's little time."_

_ "__I…can't." The otherwise strong S.H.I.E.L.D. director manages to say._

_Picking up the emotions of his mother, Phil begins to wail._

_ "__Shhh, shhh, my little prince." Peggy soothes, rocking him up and down in her arms. "He needs me."_

_Upon seeing that Bob's got the car seat securely fastened in the back of their red 1962 Chevrolet Impala Convertible, Jack now focuses on getting Peggy to let Phil go. He pats Bob on his right shoulder blade before rounding the beautiful car and holding Peggy. Kissing her right temple after sliding his hands on her upper arms, he whispers in her ear. "Give him to Julie, sweetheart."_

_Peggy maneuvers him so Phil's laying up against her left shoulder. She kisses his small forehead, one hand laying against his neck while the other caresses his back. "I'm sorry, baby boy. It's in your best interest." No matter what she does or how much she tries to mentally push herself to hand him over, her body is not listening to her mind. She needs help. "Julie?" Julie perks up. "You're going to have to pry him from me." She informs her best friend._

_Julie's heart grows heavy, but she knows what needs to be done. Setting her jaw, she steps up closer and slips her left hand around Phil's middle. Her right hand pries Peggy's fingers off the little boy. Peggy cries, raising both hands to her mouth. "I promise to protect him, Peg."_

_She nods._

_Julie ducks her head under the roof of the car and places Phil in his car seat. Bob buckles him in and shuts the door. "I'll send word when we're settled." She tells them as she pulls back out, looking back at them for a moment before Julie walks back to Peggy with purpose and pulls the director in her arms. "I'll protect him, Peg. Don't worry."_

_Peggy nods, holding onto her one last link to her son. "Things are changing, Julie." She whispers in her ear. "I can feel it." She pulls back far enough, placing her hands on the new mother's shoulders. "Use your ability when it's time."_

_Julie tightens her jaw. "I will." She promises, giving her a firm nod._

_With that said, Julie pulls away as Bob gets in the car and starts it up. "I'll make sure Luke gets you pictures, Peg." She says just after getting in the car._

* * *

**TBC...**


	14. A History Lesson

**Sorry about not updating every week. I've been busy, but to make up for it I'm posting two chapters.**

**Hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**"****A History Lesson" (Chapter 14)**

The first sense he has is hearing. A heart monitor beeps in the background; a blood pressure cuff is wrapped around his left bicep. He can feel a pulse clip on his left pointer finger and someone's fingers entwined with his right fingers. Coulson shifts, trying to get a little more comfortable.

He hears said person tightening their grip on his hand. "Coulson?" The voice belongs to Skye.

Finally, he slowly opens his eyes, barely seeing much of anything; but he sees Skye sitting in the chair beside the bed he lays in. She smiles at him, to which he gives her a weak smile. Then, he swallows, finding his throat dry. "Sk-ye."

Skye smiles brightly. "Hey, AC." She greets softly.

He furrows his brows. "What happened?" He asks just as he clears his throat.

"Thirsty?" She wonders, letting go of his hand to get a cup of water upon seeing him nod. He takes note of her bandaged hand and makes a mental note to ask about it later. When she returns, and presents it to him with helping hold the straw, he sucks greedily. Only when he gives her a sign that he's done does she answer him. "You had a panic attack."

Coulson looks at her incredulously. "A panic attack? Never experienced one of those before."

"At least, that's what you told me as you were blacking out." She explains, depositing the empty cup on a tray and sitting in the chair beside his bed. He watches her, noting that her tone of voice suggests she doesn't believe him. His blue eyes meet her chocolate ones as she stares at him. "Simmons thinks everything is starting to stress your heart. She wants to put a monitor on you for a few days."

Coulson slowly nods, "How did we get out of the isolation room?" He wonders out loud.

She swallows a big lump, recalling how Fitz switched her new DNA with her old one. "We're cleared." She says, throwing on a fake smile.

He purses his lips, eyeing her hand. She notices his eyes looking down, dipping her head to see what she's sure he sees. Her bandaged hand. "What happened, Skye?"

"Fitz accidentally knocked over a lamp in there, and I was trying to help clean up the glass." She tells him, lifting her gaze back to meet his curious ones. He gets this vibe that she's lying, but he doesn't call her on it.

Instead, he changes topics. "What'd I miss?"

She crosses her arms as best as she can and gives him a fixed glare.

An innocent look plays across his face as the tips of his ears redden. "What?"

Her face lets go of the fixed look. "The conversation _you_ seem to avoid must wait." She sighs, standing up. "A contact from Portugal alerted May about an incident at a pier. We're getting ready to head out."

Coulson sits up, grabbing the thin blanket and throwing it off him as he moves to stand. "All right, just let me get ready." He tells her as he moves.

"Coulson," Skye places her hands on his shoulders, stopping him. "You need to rest."

He shakes his head. "I gotta be there, Skye." Coulson looks down, edging off the bed.

Skye inhales then exhales. "_Please_, Phil. You need to rest."

His blue eyes meet her chocolate ones with a look of surprise. He's not used to her saying his _first _name, preferred her not to at one time, but Coulson suspects she felt that's the only way to get him to still. Obviously, it's worked. "I'll let May do the ass-kicking; I'll be on light duty." He attempts to compromise.

Skye can't help but to smile. "You'll have to discuss that with Simmons." She jerks her head to his chest. "Heart monitor, remember?"

Rolling his eyes, Coulson stands up. "I'll be fine, Skye." He tells her in a certain tone.

"I am so not gonna be responsible for this!" She calls as he walks away, crossing her arms. "Yep, May's definitely gonna kill me for this." Skye says in a softer tone. Looking toward the infirmary, she spots Simmons. "Jemma!" She calls, walking toward her.

"Yes?" Simmons says by way of greeting. "Oh, Skye." The British doctor smiles as her friend comes to her side. "What's the matter?"

"_Your _director is insisting on going with May to Portugal. Please do _something_ to stop him. I don't wanna see him get hurt again."

Simmons sighs exasperatedly. "There's no stopping Director Coulson, Skye. You and I both know this." She shakes her head.

It's Skye's turn to sigh. "I need to go speak with Fitz."

Simmons furrows an eyebrow but watches Skye walk away.

**~AoS~**

She meets Fitz in the stock room. The overwhelming feeling never leaves her, except when she's in Coulson's company. Uncertain why, she's merely accepts that their lives are irrevocably entwine.

"The whole room was shaking, Fitz." Skye reveals firmly, bouncing back and forth on her feet in a nervous habit. "The gun in my hand exploded."

He looks away as he responds. "Oh, God."

Skye glances back, checking if anyone is coming into their little area. She sucks in a shaky breath. "I-I thought I could handle it." She shifts to her right. "But I can't. It's too much. I-I think we need to tell Coulson what's happening."

He moves his hands out to stop her. "Hang on. Wait. Just wait until I've or – analyzed–"

She cuts him off. "I can't control it when I'm upset or nervous." Skye responds in a louder tone. "I don't get it, Fitz. When Coulson's in the room, it's like I feel much more confidant and the constant under the surface shaking ceases." She urgently tells her confidant. Looking away, she finishes in a lower tone.

Fitz finds this intriguing. "Perhaps, it has something to do with the GH-325." He offers, remaining calm. "I'm running that diagnostic on your blood samples right now. Hopefully, when it's done, we'll have a solution. There's nothing you–" He cuts off as they both turn their heads at the approaching footsteps.

They move along.

**~AoS~**

When Coulson, May, and Lady Sif begin to head to the Quinjet to go check their latest lead, Skye holds back.

"That's where we have to go now." Coulson says as the three move, turning their backs on Skye.

Quickly, she reacts. "Director?"

They turn around, waiting. She can clearly see the intrigued expression on his face. He knows something isn't sitting right with her. She hardly ever calls him that.

"I'd like to sit this one out, please." She comments.

He steps forward, worried. "You all right?" He questions in a tone reserved only for her.

"Yeah," she jerks her thumb behind her. "Just after my run-in with blue man group, I still feel a little banged-up, and I'm worried I'm not gonna be much help out there, so…" she trails off, only half-lying.

He seems to accept it. "Okay. Whenever you're ready."

She catches May questioning her response. "Is it really about being hurt, or is it about your nerves?"

"I promise, it's just about the guy making me see cartoon birdies all around my head. That's it."

"Have Simmons give you one more check while we're gone. Let's make sure there's nothing serious."

"O-okay." She stutters, looking directly at May, feeling slightly uncomfortable with her piercing gaze.

Coulson and May turn as Coulson commands May to open the SSR file in question, but Lady Sif remains staring at her. Slowly, she turns to follow.

Skye looks down.

**~AoS~**

Vin-Tak shifts his footing, putting pressure on his left foot as he addresses Coulson and Lady Sif. Completely ignoring the other occupants in the room, he focuses his attention on the warrior. "Well, then, if you know Kree history, perhaps you heard the tale of terrigenesis."

"Of course." Lady Sif confirms. "Ancient Kree descending on planets, altering the inhabitants to fight their war."

"And Earth was one of them." He admits.

Coulson's gun wavers, as he's struck silent. His mind races with all the mysterious puzzles being glued shut. Everything made complete sense.

"Blue angels who fell from the sky." Skye recites softly, looking down at the floor. Realization dawns on her, too.

"Eons ago, the Kree waged a very long war. Casualties were high, and they needed soldiers." Lady Sif explains.

"You mean cannon fodder." May supplies.

Vin-Tak gets defensive. "We needed killers." He turns his attention to Coulson, continuing his defense. "One vicious faction, among the Kree, genetically modified other creatures' DNA. These modifications can be activated with Terrigen crystals."

Skye's mind rushes with stress as the realization of what the Kree – her ancestors – had done to people like her surfaces. Her father isn't the monster after all; this race is the _real_ monster. The memory of her experience surfaces, throwing back the fear she had as the brown cocoon slithered its way up her body, fusing it to the spot.

Lady Sif speaks back. "We know these torturous experiments failed." She reveals, certain of that knowledge.

Vin-Tak shifts his gaze as he discloses vital information. "Not on Earth." Everyone looks fearful. "Here we had to shut them down." He continues. "This faction had built a city. They brought with them the Diviners, which hold the crystals. Their plans were discovered and thwarted by the better of my kind, putting an end to that dark chapter of our past."

Skye shifts her gaze to look at the man. "Until now."

"When I saw that ancient signal had been triggered, I knew it had to be a Diviner. If the Kree Empire learned that these experiments were a success, they would be likely to renew them."

"Why did you come here?" She asks.

He acknowledges her. "These transformed beings are…abominations. I knew that I had to find the remainder of the Diviners before another monstrosity occurred, and erase any knowledge of it."

Coulson looks down at the weapon in his hands as May asks. "How many Diviners are supposed to be in that crate?" She steps passed him and forward towards the alien.

Vin-Tak answers. "Enough to create an army."

The agents stare, dumbstruck, at the Kree. Simmons pops on the intercom, revealing that the crate is empty.

"My worst fear has come true." Vin-Tak admits, looking down at the floor. "We must find the remaining Diviners, as well as anyone who's transformed."

Coulson finally speaks up. "We drowned the temple where the Diviners were activated, so that's a plus. And we do know the woman who was changed."

Skye's heart begins to race. _I should have been upfront with him in the first place._

"So someone _was_ transformed." Lady Sif repeats. "A Kree slave-warrior created. Have you put it down?"

"No." May answers. "She disappeared."

"What do you know of her?" Lady Sif asks.

"We don't know much about Raina's transformation." Coulson states, turning his head to face Skye. "Skye witnessed it but didn't see much."

"You were there?" The Asgardian warrior questions, taking a step closer to Skye.

Skye stares at her, feeling a panic rising under her skin.

"What did you see?" Sif asks, taking another step closer.

She gets the feeling of a prey being cornered. "I-I didn't – I mean, n-nothing." She glances at Coulson then at the others.

Vin-Tak takes his turn to ask questions. "Was anyone with you? The changes may not be on the surface…but buried inside."

Skye looks off to the left, witnessing the half-full glass of water sitting on a table nearby beginning to rumble.

The Kree averts his gaze to Coulson. "You must understand these creatures are weapons – abominations – even if they don't know it."

That's when all hell breaks loose. The rumbling intensifies. Skye slowly averts her gaze to the right.

Coulson, currently confused, looks around as the area shakes roughly. The others follow suit. By now the gun in his hand has been lowered, remaining in his hand by his side.

"Son of Coul, what is this?" Sif asks, turning her head to look at the director.

He's at a loss, opening his mouth to respond but unable to speak.

It's May who realizes it has something to do with Skye. "Skye." She says in a half-questioning, half-stern tone. Skye looks at her. "You want to talk to us?"

Skye's heart is beating so loud that she can feel it in her ears. She swallows, knowing he's going to ask. For once, even the demeanor that flows off Coulson and makes her calm isn't calming her nerves. He needs to touch her.

Coulson steps closer to her. "Skye, what's doing this?" He finally asks in a weak tone, staring straight into her eyes.

The room is quiet as they all stare at her, waiting for her response. She has nothing left but to admit what happened down in that tunnel. Shakily, she answers. "I am." Lady Sif reaches for her. "Don't!" She backs away from everyone, freaking out. The pane glass in the entrance behind her shatters, raining down behind her.

Coulson and May stand in front of her protectively. Her SO lifts her gun, aiming it at the two aliens. They're prepared to fight for her.

"Hand her over. I will take her to Asgard. It will be safer for all of you." Lady Sif assures.

"We will do no such thing." Coulson states. He's not about to let the woman he loves be transported off Earth where he won't be allowed to see her. Slowly, he lifts his gun.

Vin-Tak responds. "The weapon has been activated. It needs to be eliminated before it hurts someone."

"Skye is not a weapon." Coulson sternly states.

Lady Sif tries to reason with him. "Coulson, no one is saying Skye chose this, but she _is_ dangerous."

"I don't wanna be this way." Skye admits.

"Imagine what will happen if your powers grow. " Sif says. "It may not stop at breaking glass. You could bring down buildings, tear continents apart–"

"I can get a handle on it." Skye hopes to God she can live up to that promise.

Vin-Tak speaks up. "That's not what you were designed for. You were designed to destroy, which is why you must be put down."

"Yeah, well, that sounds a lot like killing to me." Fitz pipes up, stepping into the room.

Vin-Tak is angry. "This is not your concern."

"Skye, let's go." May starts for the door, letting Skye slip through first.

Vin-Tak takes a step forward.

"Fitz, we need bambino!" Coulson calls. Fitz darts out. Coulson steps in the way, guarding the door and blocking their path. He aims his gun at them. "You want her, you go through me." He says coldly. "She's mine and I'll be dammed if I let you lay a hand on her!"

Vin-Tak and Lady Sif are shocked. The Asgardian warrior has never seen this side of him. Where he seemed so detached before, he's now willing to risk his life for who could very well kill him.

Coulson holds out both weapons. "Sif, you got your memories back. You know we're friends. Consider what you're doing."

"This is for the protection of your people." Sif stands right in front of him. She stares at him, searches his face. "You are in love with her." She realizes.

Coulson inhales sharply, staring at Sif with admittance not spoken.

"Enough!" Vin-Tak roars, picking up Coulson like he weighs nothing and casting him aside – straight at the table.

Sif stares, worrying for his sake before taking off.

**~AoS~**

May guides Skye in the basement where they held Ward, pressing the shield to the cell and throwing the wall up. She turns to Skye, choosing to speak in a softer tone. "Okay. Hey," she starts, climbing on the cot where Skye sits scooted back against the wall with her legs bent at the knees, panicking. "Listen to me – just me. We can do this. _You_ can do this." May tries to calm her down while Skye curls her hands.

Tears break out on her face, trailing down their familiar paths. She's still hyperventilating, but she manages to speak. "I can't. I can't make it stop." She tells her. "Not without Coulson touching me." She reveals.

May briefly wonders about that but banks it for further analysis later. Right now, she needs to get Skye calm. "You will control your emotions. Just like we practiced." She slides off the bed but still watches her.

"I can't make it stop." Skye's voice breaks as she repeats herself. Scrunching her eyes shut, she rests her head against the cool wall, arching it upward. Then, she looks back at May. "Everyone is at risk."

"Just focus. Skye, look at me. Focus. It'll stop." May tells her just before Sif's sword slits through the holographic wall.

"Agent May, release the girl!" Sif orders.

"She'll get through." Skye comments.

"Ignore it. Remember – focus." May commands, getting in her fight stance and blocking between Sif and Skye.

Skye pants, trying her hardest to calm down. She _needs_ Coulson. "I can't." Just after Sif gets through, Skye grabs May's gun and shoots herself, knocking her unconscious.

"Skye." May immediately goes to her.

"She harmed herself." Sif states in awe.

Coulson bolts down the stairs to the room they're in. He walks closer. "Even though she knew it meant giving up her freedom." He aims the gun at Sif.

Lady Sif turns her head to look back at Coulson. "All to save the rest of you."

"Don't you see? She wants to get better." Coulson explains. "If you take her away from the people she loves, she'll only get worse." Coulson breathes heavily.

Sif looks back at Coulson before averting her gaze to Skye.

"Please," he pleads. "Don't take her away from me."

**~AoS~**

Sometime later, after Lady Sif and Vin-Tak leave, Coulson wanders around the base, eventually finding himself in the basement surrounded by his mother's secret stash. Skye has kept herself locked away in the vibranium room of the Bus, ignoring him for the time being. He's tried to get her to open the door and let him in, but she wants nothing to do with him or anyone else.

So, alas, here he is, eyeing the thousands of filing cabinets, uncertain what to look at. He doesn't want to read any of his mother's letters to him or look through the albums. Merely, he just wants to be somewhere other than his bed or office. Perhaps, he should take Lola for a drive.

He goes down the steps and slips his hands in his suit pants pockets, strolling toward the first table that's clear. Setting his hand on the smooth surface, he sighs. Memories of what he and May discussed after Lady Sif and Vin-Tak left have him pondering on it more. Is it really fate that brought her to him? Is someone pulling strings to bring them to this point? Are their lives that entwined?

"I thought you might be down here." He hears Skye's voice coming from behind him. Whirling on his heels, he faces her with a mega-watt smile. Her hands hang off her back-jean pockets, shirt ridden up a little, revealing a smooth surface. Coulson can't help but to glance down. He's sure she doesn't even realize how she presents herself.

"Hey Skye." He greets shakily, throwing a warm smile up. "How are you feeling?"

Skye looks past him, noting the table has one closed file on it. Swallowing, she takes a step forward. "Like my world has shattered underneath me." Her eyes avert back to him. "Just like you months ago. Except what we found out is I'm meant to be a weapon, that the blue fallen angels were really a race intent on winning a long-standing war no matter what or how much damage they caused in their wake." She releases a shuttered breath, letting tears fall as she withdraws her hands from her pants.

He wants to pull her into his arms and make it go away. She shouldn't have to go through this alone, and despite what he told Lady Sif, she's practically on her own. He doesn't have powers – none of them do – but he can't see himself living a day without her.

"This has become awkward." Skye states, stepping back. "I should go back to the cage." She points toward the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning." She turns on her heels and starts to walk toward the door.

"Skye?" He calls, not having the slightest thought of it being awkward. He finds her even more intriguing than previous times. When she doesn't respond, he takes a few steps to catch up to her and reaches from behind her to grasp her swinging hand. "Skye." Coulson says sternly, stumbling slightly as he tries to get her to stop. When she does, she doesn't look back at him. She waits for him to respond. "This isn't awkward." He says, tightening his grip on her hand.

She huffs, still refusing to look back at him.

He slides his hand up her forearm, cupping her elbow. Coulson rests his other hand on her waist. He draws her to him, a little surprised she's letting him. Resting his neck in the junction of her collarbone, he tightens his hold on her. At first, she remains stiff but soon melts into him. "I'm relieved you're here. I couldn't stand it if they took you to Asgard." He tells her in a raw, soft voice only reserved for her.

Skye knits her eyebrows, completely thrown off with the position he's pulled her into. "I wouldn't go. Where I am now is where I'd like to remain." She admits, sighing.

"I'll make sure no one brings harm to you, Skye." He vows.

In a flash, she slips out of the embrace and whirls around to face him. "You can't promise me that!" she exclaims.

He misses the warmth, her in his arms. "I can try." He revises his promise.

She seems satisfied. Then, she leans to her left, eyeing the file. "What's in that?"

He half turns, instantly knowing what she sees. "Some family history my mother wrote to me." He vaguely explains.

"Well, lemme see." She starts to go to it but he snaps his arm out to stop her. He gives her a daring glare.

"It's best you don't look at it." He warns her, softening the glare to a smile. "Besides, we need to get sleep."

She lifts an eyebrow, knowing they'll revisit this file later. "You're right." She smiles at him before turning on her heels and heading to the door. "Are you coming, Director?"

"Yeah, be there in a minute." He answers distractedly as he goes back to the table, picking up the file. The warning Lady Sif gave him resurfaces. As he stares down at the file, he opens it, reading paragraph.

"You, my love, are a descendant of the blue angels who fell to the Earth. A royal in your own right by your parentage...One day, you will lead our great people with a chosen woman – not yet born – at your side...I have given Julie a parting gift to give to you when the time comes. Keep the crystal in a safe place, Phil. It will guide you home."

That crystal has been tucked away in a long jewelry box in the back of his safe in the office. Peggy Carter wasn't only the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. but a royal to Skye's people.

_His_ people.

Sighing, he picks up the file and turns on his heels, leaving the area. No one can see this yet. Not even Skye.

* * *

**TBC...**


	15. A Leader In The Making

**This second one is shorter, but I'm having trouble with figuring out what Peggy would write to Phil and what's going on during that time.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**"****A Leader in The Making" (Chapter 15)**

Saturday, April 17, 1965

_My Dearest Phillip:_

_You've adjusted very well to being placed with the Coulsons. Luke has told me that you're almost walking and that you've brought so much joy for them. Bob already has you interested in tools and cars. I suspect you'll know how to fix a car by the time you're ten, if Bob has his way._

_Life without you in my world has been trying. Jack and the kids miss you terribly. Your absence feels like a missing piece to a puzzle. I keep coming home expecting to see your smiling face greeting me in the living room. It's a big disappointment, but I know you're where you need to be. Uncle Luke has done his best to keep us well informed of your progress._

_I've been informed that Reinhardt has requested to speak with me, but I can't bring myself to go. Rightfully, I shouldn't. He's the very reason you're with the Coulsons. He nearly got you killed, let alone the rest of us. Henry lays in the ground because of him. I have come to severely dislike the man and what he represents. Yet he still clings onto the memories of our time together._

_Even after all this time, it's like an echo that surfaces every once and a while, bringing back the thrill of going undercover._

_One day, I'm sure you'll understand what I mean. You'll probably have that special lady that will capture your attention and seize your heart. You may even make her your wife and have children with her. And maybe one day, you'll walk back into my life with your family in tow for me to meet and get to know._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_She sets her beloved pen on the finished entry, sighing heavily. A calm breeze flows throughout the beach house and seagulls can be heard in the background. Peggy looks up from the desk to look out, spotting the kids building a sandcastle while Jack relaxes in a beach chair a few feet away._

_Despite everything, it's been good for her to be here with the family. After the loss of Phil, she needed time away from S.H.I.E.L.D., from those looks of pity she gets from everyone. In a way, she feels closer to him when she's here._

_Peggy averts her gaze to the small photo frame protecting a new photo of Phil. In it, he's holding onto a couch and looking at the person taking the picture. He's nine months old and well on his way to conquering the world. Luke tells her he already manages to get wrapped around people's fingers._

_He's her little leader in the making. His royal bloodline is already making itself known. Those two things are the reasons why she's already setting it up for him to inherit S.H.I.E.L.D. His destiny is set, no matter what passions he pursues in the future._

* * *

**_TBC..._**


End file.
